Wolverine's link
by Accalia3
Summary: A mutant by the name of Rune joins the team of Xmen after being bailed out of jail. She is connected with Wolverine and has a questionable past. NEW CHAPTER! Please review I don't mind flames
1. Jail

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(hehehehe I control her yay!)  
A/N: Hello all. This is the first fan fiction that I have written so take  
pity on me and r&r. Pretty please with sugar on top.Oh and by the way this  
is set after the second movie if Jean hadn't died.  
*  
Rune fingered her markings on her wrist as she stared at the wall in front  
of her. God this place gave her a headache. It was the smell she knew and  
she wished she could wash it off but no such luck. She sighed and brought  
her knees to her chest and ran a hand through her short black hair. It felt  
disgusting. It had been two hours since she had been caught. One hour had  
been spent in the interrogation room and that last hour had been spent in  
the sparse cell. Only ten minutes ago they had told her someone was coming  
to talk to her. The guards feared her as they did all mutants. She could  
hear them now whispering about the hot looking mutant they had at their  
mercy. Or so they thought. Simple fools. She had eluded them for this long  
what made them think she couldn't escape now. With a shriek of metal on  
metal the cell door opened and a tall woman dressed in sensible skirt and  
suit jacket with her red hair unbound stepped inside, shoes tapping against  
the concrete. She wore subtle make up and had glasses, which made her look  
like a university lecturer. Next to her Rune felt like gutter scum, dirty  
and uncouth.  
"I'm Jean Gray" she held out her hand, her manicured nails where coated in  
a clear nail polish. She was nervous and sweating slightly, she didn't want  
to be here.  
"Rune" Rune enclosed Jean clean hand in her dirty one.  
"Are you a reporter?"  
"What?" her voice had an American accent  
"Are you a reporter coming her so you can say you actually saw a mutant and  
it was horrible" she glared at Jean and Jean suddenly smiled  
"No actually I'm here to set you free" now it was Rune's turn for disbelief  
"What?"  
"I'm here to offer you something as well, I understand that you have a  
major in psychology"  
"Yes I do" Rune leaned forward her heavy booted feet ringing out on the  
concrete floor  
"Well I would like to offer you a job at a school for the gifted as a  
school psychologist" Jean smiled, she wasn't as nervous anymore but seemed  
slightly distracted. She seemed nice but then so did Rune's stepmother and  
she turned out to be a cow.  
"What's the pay?" Rune asked causally, slightly wary of Jean Gray  
" 40, 000 plus you get free board at the school that includes food unless  
you want something special like beer for example" Rune chewed her bottom  
lip in thought  
"40,000 that's pretty low" Jean leaned closer and whispered  
"You'll also get understanding of your gift" Rune furrowed her brow in  
slight confusion  
"Where?"  
"New York" Rune laughed, her laugh echoing painfully to her ears  
"Look Miss Gray-"  
"Jean"  
"Jean, okay for one thing I'm in a jail in case you hadn't noticed and I'm  
a mutant and they know so I don't think they'll be letting me out any time  
soon" Jean smiled again  
"That's where you're wrong Rune" Jean turned and knocked on the metal door  
and it creaked back open. She turned back to Rune  
"Don't worry Rune we'll get you out of here" with a loud clang the door  
closed and Rune was trapped again. 


	2. Sprung!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(hehehehe I control her yay!)  
A/N: Thank you very muchly reviewers! You rock. I love long reviews. Please  
read more! This is set after the second movie as if Jean hadn't died  
*  
Lying in the darkness Rune sighed. It was about five o'clock in the morning  
and one day had passed and Jean Gray hadn't returned. Stupid for trusting  
her, stupid for hoping that she might deliver the goods. Angrily Rune wiped  
away hot tears. To think someone might care. Sitting up Rune sniffed and  
stretched her legs. They still hadn't given her some new clothes so she was  
still wearing her black pants, heavy boots and black t-shirt. But they had  
taken her leather trench coat. The bastards. Rune sighed and looked up out  
the window. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't need Jean Gray's help; maybe she  
could get out herself.  
Don't even try or even I won't be able to help  
"I don't need-" Rune spun around, there was no there. Before she could  
ponder it (not that she wanted to) the door creaked open and a fat guard  
who Rune had already learned not to like appeared, holding his baton  
menacingly.  
"You've been bailed out," he said to her, his speech slurring terribly. He  
was pissed and Rune could smell it.  
"Well I'll just get my things" Rune made to walk around the guard when he  
slammed his baton into the back of her head. Falling Rune rolled and kicked  
the guard behind the knees making him fall flat on his back. Getting up she  
rubbed the back of her head. Changing a finger into a needle she inserted  
it into the guard's arm make him sleep it off.  
"I guess you mum never taught you to play nice," Rune said looking down on  
the drugged guard. Smiling she took the baton which he had dropped. Holding  
it in one hand she watched a one of her fingers changed into a blade.  
Slicing the baton half of it clattered on the concrete floor.  
"It seems your quite capable already" looking over her shoulder Rune saw a  
bald man in wheelchair, watching her. Rune raised one black eyebrow and  
blinked her green eyes. Something about him made her feel slightly nervous  
"Excuse me"  
"Follow me" reversing his wheelchair the man turned left, leaving a stunned  
Rune running behind him to catch up. At the end of the corridor stood Jean  
smiling, as always.  
"Hello Rune" Rune waved still feeling wary of both people.  
"Oh here I got your things" jean handed Rune her trench coat "I hope it's  
still in good condition"  
"So do I" she muttered as she shrugged the coat on. Opening the door Jean  
motioned for the man in the wheelchair to go through and then Rune. Once  
outside they quickly crossed the compound and walked out the gate. It was  
outside that Rune stopped in astonishment.  
"Hey how come no guards stopped us?" Jean turned to Rune and smiled, Rune  
was beginning to hate that.  
"All will be explained soon"  
"No all will be explained now" Rune replied stubbornly her hands curled  
into fists.  
"I didn't want to have to do this but you made the choice" Jean frowned and  
before Rune knew what was going on blackness engulfed her.  
*  
A/N: Yes I know very bad. I'm rushing to meet your demands so please review  
so I can improve this piece of crap. Pretty please with sugar on top. If  
you review I'll invite you to my birthday party. 


	3. More questions and school underground

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(hehehehe I control her yay!)  
A/N: Thank you Ice Lynx, you rock. Thanks for the support at least I know  
someone loves my stories. Anywho onward! Oh and by the way this is set  
after the second movie as if Jean hasn't died and the italics are what Rune  
is thinking.  
*  
Rune groaned her head ached from what Jean had done to her. Rolling over  
Rune suddenly felt cold air against her skin and then cold metal followed  
by a crash. Opening her eyes Rune found herself in what looked like a  
medical room, if the machines beeping were anything to go by. A persistent  
thumping in her head made her groan again. Never again would she trust Jean  
to come within three feet of her. Slowly she got up, her legs felt weak and  
her stomach was about to empty its contents on the cold metal floor. Rune's  
tanned skin prickled from the cold which was when she realised she was only  
wearing underwear and a bra. This made her even angrier. She wanted her  
trench coat; right now the heavy familiarity would have been a great  
comfort to her. She would have to make do. Going to a circular panel that  
seemed like the entrance Rune was shocked to find the door slide apart.  
Freaky. Outside was another corridor. Walking on the balls of her feet Rune  
was quiet even to her own ears. She came to an intersection and went left.  
Left always seemed good. She hadn't seen anyone yet she had the feeling of  
being watched and frankly she didn't like. Coming to another intersection  
she turned right and saw two people one was Jean and the other was a black  
woman with white hair. Not bothering to ask questions or even consider the  
possibilities of trust Rune bolted down the opposite corridor. A shout from  
someone and she heard the sound of running footfalls behind her. They were  
giving chase. Another intersection was ahead and a door was opposite.  
Without warning the door opened and the man in the wheelchair that had come  
to the jail was there. Before she even realised what she was doing she slid  
through the wheels of the wheelchair and ended up in the opposite room. As  
she lay there she realised the door had closed behind her. Straightening  
her arms she looked at the door in dismay. Trapped in her with people just  
outside the door with questionable reasons to be just plain nice to her.  
She let her head drop as the possibilities of her returning to her home in  
Cairns diminished dramatically. The room she was in was sparse if that was  
the right word for it. A single catwalk suspended in the air ran to a  
strange machine in the middle of the globe like room. Vast emptiness and it  
was cold. She hated the cold. Sitting probably now she brought her knees  
up to her chest and rested her chin on knees. Then something occurred to  
her. Why hadn't they come in yet? Why weren't they now dragging her to some  
place kicking and screaming or unconscious? As if to answer her question  
the door opened and the man in the wheel chair rolled in.  
"Hello Rune" his baldhead shined in the dim light and his face had  
intelligence about. Intelligent people were either to be feared or  
respected. Both can be considered bad. All this went through her head in  
flash, her face betrayed nothing or at least she hoped it hadn't.  
"Hello"  
"It seems you have found your way into Cebro" the man looked around the  
room  
"Huh?" confusion etched itself on Rune's features. Ingoring her confusion  
he smiled at her, which put Rune at ill ease.  
"My name is Professor Xavier and I am run the school that you are now  
beneath"  
"Are you on drugs?" Rune replied, deadpan. Slight confusion clouded his  
expression before it broke into slight amusement.  
"No but if you'll follow me I will explain it" he eyed her, amusement still  
written across his face "after we get you some clothes" Rune blushed  
remembering her lack of clothing. Turning Xavier retreated out into the  
corridor and Jean appeared with a pristine white blanket and a smile that  
seemed to be forever on her face, at the doorway. Still remembering her  
earlier vow she edged closer before grabbing the blanket from Jean's hands  
and wrapped it around her own shoulders. One hand clutched it closed in the  
front as if it could protect her from anything. Jean offered her hand to  
lead her to where ever but Rune kept the vow fresh in her mind and just  
stared at it. Slightly flustered, to Rune's satisfaction, she led the way;  
the other woman was nowhere in sight. She led Rune into the medical room  
where she had woken up, it was still a mess and that made Rune feel a bit  
more in control for a strange reason. In a cupboard that Rune hadn't  
realised was even there Jean took out grey tracksuit pants and a grey tank  
top. Jean threw them on the examination bed and Rune's hand darted out of  
the folds of the blanket to grab the clothing.  
"Are you cold?" Jean asked from the cupboard. Not wanting to admit weakness  
Rune shook her head. Closing the cupboard Jean pointed to a screen  
"You can get changed behind there" Rune shuffled behind the screen and with  
a sinking feeling she knew that the brief power she had over them while she  
was running had now been transferred to them. She quickly changed and  
stepped from behind the screen. Jean was clearing things up, the weirdest  
thing was while she was crouching on the ground several objects floated it  
the air as if waiting for a hand to grasp them and resume normal function.  
Jean looked up at her and followed her wide-eyed line of sight. Suddenly  
everything that was suspended dropped with a resounding crash.  
"Sorry to alarm you"  
"What?" Rune looked at Jean, her eye's wide and mouth open.  
"Sorry if my powers alarm you"  
"Powers" Rune repeated and her breathing became faster, unconsciously her  
fingers metamorphosed into short but deadly blades. Jean's eye's locked  
onto her fingers and her breathing increased, only slightly.  
"What?" Rune raised her hand and caught sight of the metal appendages.  
Slowing her breathing the blades slowly turned back to flesh and bones.  
"Sorry" Rune hung her head, she felt exhausted. In the next moment she was  
hovering in the air and panic began to set in.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine your tired still, I caught you when you fell"  
satisfied with answer and too tired to care Rune let herself fall into  
oblivion.  
*  
A/N: I'm dragging my feet in the story but if you don't think then tell me.  
Oh and just to any American readers out there, Cairns is a city in northern  
Queensland, Australia. Just in case you didn't know. Any who please review  
or my insanity level might drop and then I can't write and then I get angry  
and bash my head against the keyboard. Remember don't smoke and that it's  
almost four am where I am so I am a bit strange. 


	4. Some answers and a job

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!)  
A/N: Okay I wrote the last chapter extremely late last night or really  
early this morning, whichever way you want to look at it. Any who onward!  
Teehee!  
*  
This time when Rune woke up it was lot more comfortable. The throbbing  
headache was gone and when she rolled over onto her back, when she woke she  
didn't fall off the bed. And plus she was fully clothed. It seemed they had  
learnt their lesson when dealing with her. Rubbing the sleep out of her  
eyes Rune took into account her surrounding. She was lying in a large bed  
with a heavy blanket on top of her. The walls were wood panelled. Off to  
her right was the door leading to God knows were and right next to it was a  
wardrobe. Opposite the wardrobe was a large window with a seat allowing  
someone to sit in the recluse and draw the curtains and just watch the  
world go by. There was a bedside table with a small lamp on it and a chair  
next to beside table where Rune's beloved trench coat hung. Rune smiled  
they really had learnt. Getting out of the bed was quite a struggle between  
Rune's mind and body. Finally her mind won and she left the secure warmth  
of the bed. Opening the wardrobe she found several sets of clothes, it  
seems that they were expecting her to stay. The clothing was all black but  
Rune didn't mind, black was her colour or shade. She put on a set of pants  
and a reasonably loose t-shirt. They had left no shoes, but Rune wasn't  
fussed. Walking to the door she wasn't sure if she should just walk out.  
She could hear slightly muffled sounds of talking. Opening the door she  
found the woman with white hair and Xavier speaking. Both of them looked up  
at her.  
"Finally your awake" Xavier smiled that all knowing smile. Rune managed a  
small smile in return.  
"Rune may I introduce one of your colleagues if you choose to stay here,  
Storm" he gestured to the woman.  
"Hello Rune nice to meet you" Storm smiled and held out her hand. She had a  
slight accent.  
"Hi" Rune murmured but ignored the hand. She saw Storm glance at Xavier and  
he looked at Storm. What they have some kind of silent communication,  
great. Rune frowned.  
"Several days ago you wanted some answers" Xavier looked up at Rune  
hardened expression  
"Yes I did"  
"Follow me" Storm said and took off down the hallway. With Storm and Xavier  
in front Rune was led to an office. Xavier manoeuvred his wheelchair so he  
could face Rune. He offered her a chair, she stayed standing. Leaning  
forward he looked at Rune; she could hear Storm settling in her seat.  
"Rune you wanted answers, some I can give some I can't you must understand"  
"It depends what questions you avoided" Rune replied and Xavier formed a  
knitted his fingers together.  
"This school is a school for the gifted, when I say gifted I mean mutants"  
Rune stood straighter, a school for mutants who was this guy?  
"Why?"  
"Because I too know what it feels like to be misunderstood because of  
abilities that I have, for I myself am a mutant"  
"In what form?"  
"I have telepathic abilities"  
"What about the students?"  
"Their abilities vary, Storm here" he nodded towards the silent woman "has  
the abilities to control the weather, Jean has telepathic abilities" Rune  
looked at Storm  
"How very useful" she turned to Xavier "And what do you get in return for  
being the Good Samaritan"  
"The staff here, Storm and Jean included form a tactical group that some of  
the students call X-Men, we do our best to protect mutants and humans  
alike"  
"And you want to join these X-Men?" Rune raised an eyebrow "What do I get  
in return"  
"Unfortunately we don't have enough money to pay you but we can offer you  
understanding of your gift and perhaps we can teach you finer control of  
it, also you get protection" Rune frowned as she thought  
"On one condition" Xavier tensed slightly  
"What is the condition?"  
"That I can keep my bike here, once I get it shipped over" Xavier smiled,  
one eyebrow slightly raised  
"I think we can manage that"  
*  
A/N: Maybe this one will be a bit better because I didn't write at 4am. Any  
who please review. Be warned to those who have become addicted (if there  
are any out there) I am going back to school so updates will become less  
often and plus my attention might shift to the numerable other stuff that  
I'm writing. Remember smoking is bad and the chickens are your friends!  
Zultan! Oh and Ice Lynx thank you once again and your website is the  
weirdest I have ever seen. Keep it coming! 


	5. My bike so keep your hands off!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!)  
A/N: Hello I'm bored and can't sleep so writing some more. Also one of my  
reviewers(oh so numerous, as if) sorry I can't remember who requested  
Wolverine all I can say is patience my friend and all you seek will come to  
eat you or something like that.  
*  
Rune was given a desk since she accepted her job as school psychiatrist for  
mutants. She refused their offer of an office saying that she preferred the  
students to talk to her in a place were they were comfortable. The only  
other thing she requested was the students files, that told her names, ages  
and gifts. It had been a week and no student had approached her. Rune took  
that as a good sign, but she was slightly discouraged that the students  
still passed her with wariness in the hallway of the school. She took to  
tune her bike up that had come several days prior. Rune found it somewhat  
calming, one day that calmness was broken. Sitting on her bike in the  
garage she tested the accelerator. A grinding filled the air and Rune  
winced. She tried again and once again grinding echoed. Rune grimaced in  
pain. Crouching she inspected the engine, nothing seemed broken or worn.  
She was just about to try the accelerator when two men one wearing  
sunglasses entered.  
"Where the hell do you come off Logan, the bike is mine," they hadn't even  
noticed Rune, as she sat there listening.  
"So, the bike is yours I honestly don't care" they continued arguing  
without even noticing Rune so she got back to fixing her bike, the only  
problem was with one hand on the accelerator she couldn't see the engine  
properly. The two men were still arguing so Rune decided to give it a shot.  
Standing she called out to them  
"Fellas" they both stopped and stared at her, surprise showing clearing on  
both faces, even on the one with the sunglasses.  
"I need some help with my bike" she crouched down again. Looking up she saw  
sunglasses looking down at her.  
"Ahh miss this isn't a garage for anyone"  
"Of course it isn't it's for people with cars and motor vehicles" she  
replied "since you're here could you pull on the accelerator" following her  
orders he leaned over and pulled on the accelerator. She looked at the  
engine her brow furrowed in concentration, there it was.  
"Okay stop" she yelled and silence filled the garage. Picking up a wrench  
she began taking off a bolt. She could feel them both staring at her.  
"Boys did your mother ever teach you not to stare" Rune grunted.  
"Sorry" sunglasses said, diverting his hidden gaze.  
"No problem with you sunnies, but the little boy behind me is beginning to  
get me annoyed"  
"Wasn't staring at you, I was looking at your bike" a rougher voice  
answered her.  
"Sure that's what they all say" finally the bolt came loose, she grinned  
and let it clatter to the ground.  
"I'm Rune by the way," she said without looking up, working a bolt loose,  
sunglasses offered his hand  
"Scott"  
"Hi Scott I'm sure you'll understand if I don't shake your hand" Scott  
grinned  
"And your name is little boy, mind you though I already heard it when you  
two were arguing, but just for politeness sake, humour me"  
"Logan" the bolt came loose and she stood wiping her hands on the jeans she  
borrowed from Jean.  
"Well I take it Scott you too have a bike, mind if I look" Scott looked at  
her and then glanced at Logan then back at her again.  
"Alright" he replied drawing his answer out. Leading them he took them to a  
beautiful smaller version of a Harley (I'm guessing what type of bike Scott  
has so indulge me). Rune's jaw dropped then she grinned  
"Oh baby, I can see why you pinched her Logan" she heard Logan chuckling.  
"Mind if I" Rune gestured; Scott nodded so with the ease of someone  
experienced she slid into the seat and turned the key. Reving the engine,  
Rune felt it vibrate through her body and she let out a whoop of enjoyment,  
before she remembered she needed to keep calm, as the engine returned to  
its normal gentle thrumming before Rune switched the ignition off. Dropping  
the keys into Scott's hand she smiled  
"Thanks" and with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans she went to  
clean up the mess she had made. Crouching down she put the tools back in  
their compartments of the toolbox. Turning she went to pick up a wrench  
when she saw two boots, looking up she saw Logan standing there watching  
her.  
"Can I help you Logan?"  
"Yeah I was wondering what part your playing in Xavier's little school"  
"I'm the school shrink" Logan's face remained expressionless "And what are  
you?"  
"Nothing really"  
"Ohh" she turned her back on him and placed the wrench back "So where are  
you from?"  
"Canada, you don't sound as if you're from around here," he queried  
"That's because I'm not in fact I've haven't even been in this country for  
more than a month"  
"Perhaps I could show you around" Rune looked up from what she was doing,  
green eyes assessing him  
"Perhaps or maybe I'll ask Storm or Jean" she replied. Closing the toolbox  
she stood it was now that she really cursed her short stature when she  
realised he was taller than her.  
"Yeah well the offers up for grabs if you want it" he grinned at her and  
she felt like slapping him for no particular reason other than to wipe that  
smile off his face  
"I'll keep it in mind" she began to walk off toolbox in one hand, keys to  
her bike in the other "Oh and Logan" she turned to face him "If you touch  
my bike without my say so I'll kill you" Logan raised an eyebrow  
"Is that a threat?"  
"No, just a friendly warning, nice meeting you" she turned and exited the  
garage.  
"She seems a lot like you" Scott said coming up behind Logan. Logan turned  
to Cyclops and regarded him  
"And you too she threatened me if I touched her bike"  
"All I can say is she a pistol"  
"That's for sure" and for once Logan and Scott agreed on one thing the  
short, green eyed, black haired school shrink that had surprised them.  
*  
A/N: Wow I like Logan's got a bit of a challenge when coming to be a  
dickhead or in Rune's case just plain threatening. Any who don't smoke  
cigarettes and drugs are bad also if you have some chickens I advise, if  
you want to keep them, don't eat them. ZULTAN! 


	6. Shopping with friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!)  
A/N: Onward and somewhere!  
*  
The day after meeting Logan and Scott Rune got her first visitor, that was  
work related. Working in her room, or at least trying to work Rune heard a  
knock at the door. Getting up Rune answered the door. There stood Logan and  
a young woman with two white streaks that framed her small face. Leaning  
against the doorframe she looked at both of them  
"Can I help you?"  
"Rune this is Rogue" Logan gestured to the woman. Rune glanced at Rogue's  
gloved hands.  
"Nice to meet you Rogue" Rune held out her hand and hesitatingly she shook  
the hand "Well why don't you both come in" Shutting the door behind them  
she sat down on the chair Xavier had given her.  
"Nice office" Logan said looking around  
"I prefer to talk to people in a professional capacity where they're  
comfortable so I don't bother with office, it basic psychology, sit on the  
bed both of you, it's easier for me not to look up I'm already short  
enough" Logan smirked at her jest. Once they both sat Rune leaned forward.  
"Now Rogue what can I do for you?"  
"Well Logan said you were the school psychiatrist" her voice betrayed her  
origins of the south, and she was scared, nervous of Rune.  
"Yes I am"  
"I was wondering wether you're a mutant or not and wether-"  
"You can trust me" Rogue hid her feelings reasonably well on her face but  
the rest of her body betrayed her "Don't worry Rogue I am discreet whatever  
you tell me as a psychiatrist will be kept between us, unless the  
information you have given stop you from hurting yourself or others and yes  
I am a mutant"  
"You are?" Logan's voice registered as shock  
"Yes my fingers have metamorphic abilities and my brain is highly sensitive  
to registering the senses, so I can tell that Rogue is a bit nervous and  
that your bones are coated in something" Logan's eyebrows rose a bit,  
turning to Rogue, Rune lowered her head a bit "What else did you want to  
ask me or talk about"  
"I was once kidnapped by Magento-"  
"Magento?"  
"A mutant who doesn't like humans" Logan replied  
"He used me as a channel for power to mutate humans"  
"I see" Rogue story hit a slight nerve and Rune's expression hardened  
"I thought I was over it but I keep on having dreams about it, according to  
the girls I share with I thrash about in my sleep, I almost touched one of  
them last night" Rune brought herself out of her own thoughts and chewing  
her lip she mused the problem and looked at Rogue's gloves  
"Interesting" Rune sat back in thought and stared at Rogue's gloves "How  
school?"  
"Fine I've been getting along with every, bit too much homework though"  
Rogue replied  
"Have you had anything traumatic happen to you lately?"  
"Other than the dreams, no"  
"Very strange indeed" Getting up Rune walked over to her bedside table  
where she had a copy of Sigmund Freud's book.  
"Ever read Freud?" Rogue shook her head, Logan seemed fascinated in his  
fingernails.  
"One of his theories which is now relied on as fact is that your life  
affects your dreams, so either you buried that experience deep within you  
and it's coming back to haunt you with no evident trigger, except that your  
not busy or there's a trigger, it's more likely that there's a trigger and  
that can be anything" Rune sighed as she sat down and flicked through the  
book "Once we figure out the cause we can treat it, until then I suggest  
you use lavender or essential so you sleep deeper and don't dream or  
failing that we tie you down or use drugs" Rogue nodded and Logan became  
more aware once he realised that the session was over. Rogue nodded.  
"Actually I try and find you some today, I'm going shopping for some  
clothes" Rune smiled and shook Rogue's hand "Come and later today and I  
give you that lavender"  
"Sure thanks Miss-"  
"Don't bother with the last name you wouldn't be able to pronounce it just  
call me Rune" Rogue smiled and got up "Don't be a stranger Rogue I'm here  
to help okay" Rogue nodded walked to the door. Opening it she turned to  
Rune  
"Thanks again Rune"  
"No problem" Rogue left with a bounce in her step. Rune smiled to herself  
at least she helped a bit. Leaning against the wall Logan faced her  
"What is your last name?"  
"I don't know"  
"What?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Got nothing else to do"  
"That's the problem I do, remember shopping I can't really keep on  
borrowing Jean's clothes there a bit big" Logan leaned against the wall  
opposite Rune. Looking at her watch Rune gasped  
"Crap it's already 4:00 I better go" grabbing her wallet Rune got her  
backpack and her keys  
"Taking your bike I see" Logan said eyeing the keys held loosely in her  
hand  
"Yes, wanna come with, you said you had nothing to do"  
"Shopping's not really my thing"  
"Wow we share something in common, don't worry I'll be about an hour max"  
that seemed to convince Logan and they both left the room and went to the  
garage.  
*  
With Logan seated behind her arms wrapped around her waist Rune  
accelerated. Swerving Rune grinned under her helmet. This was the life.  
Overtaking the car in front of her she relished the feeling of the wind  
rushing past her.  
"Next left," Logan yelled above the engine and so Rune could hear. Turning  
left she slowed and found a parking spot quickly. Getting off she put her  
helmet in her backpack and put Logan under his seat.  
"Where did you learn to ride?"  
"In Queensland"  
"Where?"  
"Australia, that's where I come from"  
"Ahh" both walked quickly as the shopping centre and Rune was buying what  
she need, two pairs of jeans and several shirts. A broadcast over the PA  
announced the closure of the shopping centre for the day in five minutes,  
by the time the two had gotten to Rune's motor bike with Rune's clothes  
crammed in her back pack there were only two vehicles left in the car park  
of the small shopping centre including Rune's bike. Two bulky men dressed  
in dark clothing approached them.  
"You Rune?" one asked, he was taller than the other.  
"Depends who wants to know"  
"I do" the other man asked  
"And your are?"  
"Gregory Mant" Rune stiffened  
"How'd you find me?" suddenly her whole world came crashing around her  
"I never lost you oh and Chris says hi" Gregory smirked  
"I'm sure he does" Rune set her jaw "Well if that's all then I'll be off"  
she took out her helmet and got Logan's and thrust it on him. Both men  
stepped closer and Gregory pulled out a handgun.  
"Chris was really upset when you left"  
"Likewise when he sold me out"  
"Yeah well now we're here to finish what Chris started per his orders"  
"Logan gets on the bike," Rune said between clenched teeth  
"And who's this, boyfriend?" Gregory stepped closer to Logan and before he  
knew what was happening Logan smashed the helmet into his face. Jumping on  
the bike Rune slammed her helmet on.  
"Logan get on!" she screamed. Hitting Gregory in the face again he jumped  
on the bike behind her and she quickly accelerated. Back at the garage  
without speaking Rune put both helmets away and raced back to her room with  
Logan unfortunately in tow. Slamming the door in his face Rune dumped her  
backpack on her bed and went to her desk. Taking the stuff out of one of  
the drawers didn't take long and soon she was able to take out the false  
bottom. Beneath it was a gun a photograph and a folded piece of paper.  
Taking out the piece and the photograph she replaced the false bottom and  
shoved everything back into the drawer. Unfolding the paper she began to  
read, it was short  
To Wrist,  
Mission: Assassinate Darcy Coalbrigde  
Location: Black Water  
Reward: $50,000  
Short and sweet and to the point that was the way of Chris Mant. Dropping  
the letter she studied the photograph. The man was around forty years old  
and with greying hair. A straight nose, a thin mouth and a hard jaw line  
made him seem stern. Darcy Coalbrigde the leader of the scientists  
investigating mutants and their abilities. Putting it back on the desk she  
leaned back, her head was throbbing, they had found her at last, and  
Gregory said they never lost her that meant. Rune opened her eyes she had  
to leave, she had to lose them or more people would get hurt. Getting up  
she began taking her clothes out of the wardrobe and jamming them into her  
bag. Empty the drawer again on the bed she took the gun and stuck in the  
back of her pants. Shoving the copy of Freud's book she zipped up the  
bulging backpack and went to grab her keys, but she had left them in the  
ignition of her bike. Swinging the bag onto her back she looked out the  
window, it was evening now and the sun was going down. Looking to the left  
of the window she notice a drainpipe that she could climb down. She was on  
the upper level of the school and it was quite a drop so Rune secured her  
bag better and opened the window. In the hour Rune had been in her room the  
wind had picked up. Rune gulped and leaned over still gripping the  
windowsill with one hand and the other hand reaching for the pipe. With a  
slight jump she more or less grabbed the pipe. Her feet scrambling for a  
hold they finally got one and she relaxed slightly. As quickly as possible  
she shinned down the pipe and ran across the grounds to, furiously trying  
to remember if the garage was this way. It was. Going in she switched the  
light on and grabbed her helmet. Opening the garage door she got on her  
bike and turned the key. It started and she speed away.  
*  
A/N: Wow that was a really long chapter. I wonder what will happen next.  
Hehehehe. And I know Logan isn't likely to go to a shopping centre (or as  
some people know it the mall) but hey it works.Anywho please review and  
you'll see more. 


	7. Bike accident

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!)  
A/N: dum Dee dum  
*  
By the time Rune was on the main road it was dark. The trees threw large  
shadows over the cliff face on the opposite side of the road. The single  
headlight lit up the road ahead of her. Her gun was poking into her back  
but she didn't care at the moment all she could think of was getting away.  
She was scared but she desperately needed to get away. She didn't even  
notice the shadowy figure on the cliff. It wasn't until she heard a shot  
ring out and she felt the front wheel slip. Her motorbike slipped beneath  
her and went skidding across the road before while Rune went flying through  
the air and miraculously landed safely (as safe as she could be) on the  
road said. Groaning she sat up just to see her bike career into a tree. The  
explosion lit her face up before she collapsed.  
*  
Coming up just behind her Logan screamed down the road on Cyclops bike. A  
he turned the corner. Foreboding griped him. A fire was burning fiercely  
and he could smell petrol burning. It stank. It the shadows he saw a man  
standing over someone. Riding over he slowed slightly and slashed the man's  
back with his blades. A shot rang out and Logan ducked. Turning the bike he  
stopped it and ran over to the man. He held up a gun that Logan kicked out  
of his hand. Kicking the man as he lunged for his gun, he saw his face in  
the flicking light, he was one of the men from the parking lot. He was on  
the ground and blood was oozing slowly from the knife wounds he had  
inflicted. Punching the guy in the arm his blades drove into his flesh, the  
man screamed and staggered back, holding his arm. Logan grinned evilly and  
pushed him up against a tree, one hand holding his arm and the other at his  
neck. He heard Rune stir over at the roadside.  
*  
Rolling onto her side Rune had to bit her lip to stop herself from  
screaming. She must have broken her leg in the crash. Looking up her vision  
blurred, she had hit her head as well. Finally her vision cleared and she  
could see Logan and a man. Logan had him against a tree and even in the dim  
light she could see metal blades protruding from his hands. She felt sick.  
Logan was speaking to the man and even though her brain was addled she  
could hear what he was saying.  
"Why are you chasing her?" Logan growled  
"Ask her" the man grinned and froth started forming at his mouth and  
convulsions wracked his body. Stepping away Logan watched as the man's body  
collapsed and stopped moving. Finally wrought with pain and revulsion on  
watching the man die, Rune's stomach emptied its minimal contents. She felt  
Logan's hand on her back offering her slight comfort. Once again she tried  
to roll onto her side and let out a sharp cry as pain shot up her left leg.  
"I think we should get you back to the school" Logan said. Rune looked at  
his hands were he had scars just above his knuckles  
"So are those your gift?"  
"No" Logan replied with finality so Rune decided not to press him, just  
yet. He probed her leg gently with his fingers while she hissed in pain and  
tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"I don't think it's broken but I'll brace it anyway" Rune nodded slightly  
dizzy from the pain. Using a sturdy branch he got a shirt from her back and  
tore it into strips. Lashing it to her leg she watched. His fingers were  
quick and deft; he knew what he was doing. Lying back down she sighed  
"I'm gonna have to get myself a new bike, oh well it was old anyway" she  
hissed in pain as Logan knotted the strips. He pulled her up gently and  
helped her to Scott's bike.  
"So why are they after you?"  
"It doesn't concern you" she lifted her leg and eased herself onto the back  
seat of the bike. Gripping both her arms he made her look up  
"It does now, I came after you, I fought that guy over there, I'm involved  
now"  
"I didn't ask you" Rune whispered  
"Yeah well life's a bitch then you die"  
"Later"  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you later" Rune looked down and took a deep breath "Right now I  
need to get some medical help" Logan got on the bike and started it up  
"Hold on tight" Logan said and Rune realised just then that her helmet had  
come off in the crash. Slightly scared she moved closer to Logan and hugged  
his waist. On the ride back Rune dozed lightly with her head resting on  
Logan's back. When the bike pulled into the garage Scott was standing there  
very angry  
"Were the hell have you been and with-" Scott trailed off as Logan got off  
and revealed a pasty looking Rune.  
"Scott go get Jean" when he didn't move Logan raised the volume of his  
voice "NOW!" and Scott scrambled away to find Jean. While all this was  
happening Rune was wondering how her backpack had stayed on her back  
throughout this whole thing.  
* 


	8. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!)  
A/N:Yay another review! Ice lynx I understand you predicament. Any who  
onward with the chapter.  
*  
After much difficultly, hissing and swearing under her breath Rune finally  
got to the infirmary underneath the school. And after more hissing and  
swearing on Rune's part and poking and prodding on Jean's part, Rune was  
told all she had was a slight fracture in her tibia and that she was  
extremely lucky that she had only that. Rune was left in the infirmary to  
rest and with something for the pain. Unfortunately Rune could only take  
minimal painkillers other wise she would be so addled in the brain that it  
would take weeks to recover. She lay there resisting the urge to roll onto  
her side to get more comfortable, knowing it would result in further pain.  
The door opened quietly and Logan appeared. Rune groaned  
"Oh god Logan I'll answer your questions but please not tonight" Rune asked  
in a despairing tone.  
"Just coming to see how you are"  
"I wouldn't expect that from what I've heard about you"  
"What have you heard?" Logan leaned against the bed slightly  
"I meant read, I have your file, I have everyone's file" Rune hissed the  
sheet, that covered her as she moved slightly.  
"I make exceptions every now and again" standing he smiled slightly "I let  
you get some sleep"  
"Goodnight"  
"Good night Rune" Rune mumbled something as she slipped into sleep and  
Logan smiled again and left the room.  
*  
"So what happened?"  
"I really think Rune should be telling you this"  
"I'm asking you since she is otherwise unavailable" Logan rubbed his face  
he was sitting in Xavier's office with Xavier looking out the window, why  
was he here?  
"Two guys yesterday in a parking lot up the road, they pulled a gun on us,  
Rune seemed to know them or at least the people they were working for"  
"And last night?"  
"I don't know the full story but when I got there one of the guys from the  
parking lot were there, Rune's bike was burning and she was unconscious"  
"So someone wants her dead" Xavier's cultured voice stated the obvious.  
Logan shrugged.  
"It would seem so" he replied.  
"At the moment I want you to stay close to Rune, keep an eye out for her,  
until we can find out who his enemy is" Logan nodded and stood  
"Oh and Logan I also advise not to get too close to this girl" Xavier  
turned "It's for the best"  
*  
The next day Jean allowed Rune to walk the grounds but she had to have two  
things with her. Crutches and another person. Rune hated the fact that she  
had to be accompanied by someone pretty much everywhere, but it helped that  
the person was Logan. He was quite bearable compared to Scott, who was nice  
but annoying sometimes. Logan didn't pry into her past and Rune payed the  
same respect back to him. But the truth would come out and it was when  
Xavier asked to speak with her in his office that Rune knew the questions  
where coming. Sitting there with one leg straight out in front of her and  
the another leg bent with her foot under the chair. She felt like a naughty  
schoolgirl about to receive a tongue lashing from the principal. She  
glanced over at Logan leaning against the wall, looking at Xavier sitting  
next to the desk, his usual slight smile gone.  
"I think you know why you're here"  
"Of course I do"  
"So, tell me why are those men after you?" he leaned forward in his  
wheelchair and Rune chewed her lip then pulled out the gun from her pants  
and the photograph and typed letter from her pocket and threw them on the  
floor, Logan flinched and Xavier sat up a bit.  
"I was given those from a group called Mutants Forever, it was run by a man  
by the name of Chris Mant"  
"What did you do?" that was from Logan. Rune looked at him then back at the  
floor  
"We were a terrorist group basically, finding mutant experiments in  
Australia and blowing them up, I was the one called Wrist"  
"Wrist, that sounds tacky"  
"It's after the tattoo on my wrist, anyway it would have been okay its just  
we didn't ask questions about our targets we just assumed that they were  
the evil, when it fact it was us" Rune rubbed her hands together, it was  
cold all of a sudden "My last target was a man called Darcy Coalbrigde he's  
a scientist in Idaho that was why I came to America, it was fine until I  
had to kill him"  
"What went wrong?" Logan again.  
"He was at the centre where he works when I found him, I was told that he  
was experimenting on mutant children, what he was actually doing was  
providing medical care for mutant children and helping them cope with it,  
the kids loved him. After that I researched quite extensively about our  
targets in the past, I found that with ten out of eleven of our targets  
were actually doing good for mutants" Xavier sat back in his wheelchair and  
looked at Logan.  
"It looks like its time for the X-men to go down under" he smiled and Rune  
groaned at his extremely bad joke.  
*  
A/N: Wow while I was writing this I finally worked out the plot. It must  
mean there truly is a God and any Australians reading this I give you  
permission to flame me for that down under joke, I am kicking myself for it  
right now. Anywho an okay chapter so please review and tell me what you  
think. 


	9. Back home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
A/N: Hello all okay here's the deal you read what I wrote and then you  
review and then I am happy and you will not face my vengeful wrath. Anywho  
just read it  
  
Rune looked at the others strapped in their seats. It had been two weeks  
since Rune's accident and although her leg still hurt it wasn't tortuous to  
stand. Xavier had wanted to want until Jean had given her the all clear.  
After all it did concern her. The whole plane or whatever it was (if anyone  
knows the actual name I'd really appreciate if you told me) was extremely  
strange. Storm was flying and Scott was sitting next to her flying the  
contraption. Behind them were Jean and Logan and lastly Rune sitting  
feeling quite small near the back.  
"Landing soon" Storm said  
"Were are we landing?" Rune asked.  
"On the out skirts of Cairns"  
"This Australia there is no such thing as out skirts" Rune replied. Scott  
didn't seem to hear and soon all of them were tramping out of the plane or  
whatever it was. They had landed in a paddock; to the east she could see  
the end of the Great Dividing Range. Breathing in Rune smiled.  
"Is there something different in the air?" Storm asked watching Rune  
"Not that I know of" Rune crouched down on the ground and picked a small  
flower and slipped it into her pocket.  
"Scott, how far are we from Mungana"  
"About ten km in that direction he pointed northeast"  
"Okay I know a small we can crash for the night, it's ten minutes walk from  
here"  
"What place?"  
"My house"  
"Okay, lead the way" still walking with a slight limp she drew her thin  
jacket close the air had a slight nip to it, as winter drew it's last  
breath for the year. They crossed the paddock they were in and came to a  
fence. Climbing over it Rune got her bearings and head off again. The bush  
was thick here and dangerous walking at night. Soon they came to another  
fence and climbing over this one Rune caught sight of a small bungalow  
house at the far end. Her safety, her sanctuary and her home.  
"Is that it?" Logan came up behind her hardly making a noise  
"Yep, home sweet home" she smiled and kept on walking. At the door she got  
the hidden key, it was under a loose weatherboard, and opening the door  
musty air slammed her in the face.  
"When was the last time you were here?" Jean asked. Rune stepped aside  
holding the door open for the others  
"About six months ago" Rune shut the door and went down the hallway that  
leads to the kitchen. Switching on the light she sniffed, something was  
rotten or rotting. Walking to the fridge that was off she opened it and a  
rank smell assailed her.  
"Oh God" she took a breath of fresher smelling air and grabbed the six  
month old food and milk and ran to the back were she chucked it in a bin.  
Once back inside Storm was sitting at the table while Logan leaned against  
the wall.  
"Where's Jean and Scott?"  
"Cyclops and Jean are checking the windows and looking for some extra  
blankets"  
"Cyclops?" Rune looked at Logan with a questioning expression  
"An nickname, sort of an alias" Storm replied, her brown face smiling.  
"Ahh, what about the two of you?"  
"Wolverine" Logan replied  
"Storm" Storm replied  
"I see" Rune frowned in confusion. A sound of something falling came from  
the living room. Walking down the hallway she turned into the room left  
from the front door. A picture frame, covered in dust had fallen and the  
glass had smashed. It was a picture of Rune and someone she couldn't  
remember the name of, even though she wanted to. The picture struck a  
remembrance that she didn't any memory before two ago, when Chris had found  
her in the back of a bar, getting beaten up. Jean stooped to pick up the  
glass.  
"Sorry about this Rune" She said.  
"Leave it" Rune replied rather sharply and Jean looked at her dazed  
slightly. Rune managed a shaky smile to calm Jean "I clean it up could you  
guys get the extra blankets there in the cupboard in the hallway" both of  
them left the room and rather quickly. Picking up the broken glass she put  
it on the mantle and picked up the picture. Crossing the room she sat down  
on the low couch she searched her mind like she had down so many times  
before, trying to remember whom the person was. He was a young boy about 15  
with black hair and brown eyes and a straight nose. His smile was wide, his  
lips thin and he had his arm slung around the shoulders of a younger  
looking Rune. In the photograph she was about 14 she guessed. Her face was  
still the same but her hair longer and thicker. She was smiling as if  
nothing in the world could go wrong. But something had gone wrong, but  
what? Rune chewed her lip as she sat in the dim living room.  
"Who the kid?" Logan asked. The question jolted Rune out of thought and she  
realised that Logan was sitting next to her, a beer bottle in his hand,  
Fosters.  
"You're being extremely Australian" Rune smiled  
"How?" Logan asked  
"Your choice of beer, I kept it around only because a friend from the town  
who always came over when I was here, drank it"  
"How nice of you"  
"Did Jean and Scott find the blankets?"  
"Yeah but I noticed there was only one bed, a double I might add"  
"We're sitting on a sofa bed and that couch is pretty comfy, we'll make do"  
"Ahh, so you haven't answered my question"  
"He is an ex boyfriend" Rune lied  
"I don't believe you"  
"Why not?"  
"Because when you lie the corner of your lip twitches as if your gonna  
smile"  
"Really?" Rune asked shocked "Most people can't tell when I'm lying"  
"So who is he?" Rune gripped the top of the picture frame, with the frame  
lying on her forearms.  
"The truth?"  
"The truth"  
"The truth is I don't know" Logan took a sip and he frowned.  
"You don't know"  
"Yeah I don't know" Rune repeated slightly annoyed, she looked at him, he  
was staring off into space and his face bore a strange expression.  
"Logan?" her words seemed to snap him out of thought. He frowned again and  
took another, longer sip "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" he replied, verbally shaking her off. He got up and left the  
room. Rune stared at the doorway, quite confused. Standing she put the  
picture on the mantle and grabbed some newspaper and wood from a metal  
bucket next to the fire. She stuffed the newspaper between the logs of wood  
and lit it. The fire twisted and turned and began to eat up the newspaper  
and started licking the wood. She walked over to the sofa bed and unfolded  
it. She collapsed on it and lay there listening to the crackle of the fire.  
She heard a scuffle of feet on the wood floors and looking up she saw Storm  
standing there her arms laden with blankets and sheets. Rune took a fitted  
sheet from Storm and began putting it on the bed. Without a word Storm put  
the other blankets on the couch and began helping Rune. Both women worked  
quickly and efficiently. Once they were done both flopped down on the bed,  
well actually only Rune did, Storm sat and lay down. Logan walked in and  
frowned.  
"Does this mean I get the couch?" he asked despairingly.  
"You got that right cowboy" Rune replied with a grin as she threw a pillow  
at him. He caught it and chucked it on the couch. Walking over to the fire  
he warmed his hands while he watched them. Ignoring him Rune slipped  
underneath the covers and laid her head down. Logan and Storm began talking  
but Rune was too tired to concentrate on the words. Soon she was asleep.  
*  
A/N: Well end to another chapter, please remember that if you experience  
any trauma, IT'S NOT MY FALUT! Anywho please review and I won't disturb  
you. Actually I take that back I will disturb you as I am a disturbed  
person. And ZULTAN! 


	10. The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
Chris Mant tapped a finger on the cushioned armrest of the chair he was  
sitting on. His piercing green gaze bore into the informant, a young boy  
with the trademark, green eyes and black hair of Chris's organization. He  
frowned and stood hands clasped behind his back. His heavy boots rang out  
as he walked to the window. A black coated muscular figure, frightening  
power seemed to radiate off him.  
"So Rune is back in Australia?"  
"I believe so my lord" the boy replied. Chris whirled around to look at the  
boy, he was around 14 years of age, yet was already powerful in concerns to  
his talents. He was a spy and a warrior. Such a pity  
"You believe so, or you know so?" Chris's gravely voice asked unamused. The  
boy glanced to the barely clad girl sitting next to Chris's armchair,  
except on the floor. Serena was her name; she was the boy's mother and  
Chris entertainment or one of them at least. Chris was her way to power, or  
so she thought. Serna glanced at her son then back at Chris.  
"I-I" the boy began but it ended in a choking sound as Chris closed off the  
boy's airways using his metal forked tongue. Serena rushed at him screaming  
for mercy. Chris pushed a metal finger into her throat as she ran to him.  
Finally the boy stopped thrashing and hung limp until Chris removed his  
tongue from around the boy's neck. A slurping sound came out as so did  
Chris's metal finger from Serena's throat. He looked at the two corpses,  
there was more where they came from. Looking around the room he snarled.  
"Let that be a lesson to all of you, there are no ifs when it come to  
information, only hard cold fact" Chris sat back down and waved for the  
bodies to be removed and Serena's blood to be cleaned up. He was grouchy.  
He looked around until he saw a girl, black hair green eyes like the rest  
of them but she was short like Rune, but curvy, very unlike Rune, yet close  
enough for Chris's tastes. He crooked a finger and she smiled and got up.  
Walking to him her ample breasts bounced and her small thin shirt didn't  
hide it very well. She stood before him looking incredibly seductive, her  
full lips pouting prettily.  
"How may I please you my lord?" she asked huskily. He patted his lap and  
she sat down with his hand around her waist to keep her from falling.  
"Your name is?" he asked  
"Accalia"  
"Accalia" he murmured and smelt her long black hair, delicious. Almost like  
Rune yet not.  
*  
Light shining in her eyes is what woke her up. Rune sat up and looked to  
either side of her, on one side, Storm with her white hair shining against  
her brown skin. And the other Logan bare chest uncovered and blanket to his  
waist. His chest rose and fell with each breath and Rune found herself  
watching it rise and fall, steadily. Literally hitting herself in the head  
to rid her of the feeling she got up and walked as quietly as possible. Not  
only would the slightest noise wake Logan, the house creaked so it was  
harder to walk quietly. She went into the kitchen and remembered there was  
no food. Not awake enough to go to town, or even sure if that was a good  
idea, she settled for a glass of water and then went to the bathroom to  
have a shower. Then she also remembered she had turned the water main off.  
Clad only in a bathrobe she ran outside and turned the water main on. The  
water was running. She let the bathrobe slip and she hung it up again on  
the hook. Stepping in the hot water gave her skin a prickly feeling and she  
loved it. Then over the rushing of the water she heard the bathroom door  
open and close. She opened the shower curtain a bit; it was Logan, halfway  
through undoing his belt.  
"I'd prefer if you kept that on," Rune said. Logan looked up hands frozen;  
an embarrassment was evident on his face.  
"I'd also prefer if you'd leave until I'm done" Logan made a quick exit.  
Rune grinned and returned to showering.  
*  
Once she was done she put on the bathrobe, her hair bit damp but she didn't  
mind, and walked out. Logan was leaning against the wall, one knee bent,  
his change of clothes hugged to his chest. Rune grinned and Logan cast his  
eyes down.  
"Sorry"  
"Don't worry about it, I used to live with a guy who didn't seemed to know  
the meaning of bathroom privacy" Rune slapped him on the shoulder "Don't  
sweat Logan, I don't mind, just as long as it remains an accident and you  
never mention it to anyone" Rune walked down the hallway and peeked inside  
her room, it was empty. Jean and Scott had slept in there the night before  
and Rune certainly didn't want to walk in on some couples thing. She went  
and opened her drawers. The clothes she hadn't worn in six months so she  
had probably lost weight and there was actually more colours in her  
clothes. Dark colours mind you and a couple of light colours on some airy  
clothes for the summer. She dressed quickly in a purple tank top and black  
long pants and went into the living room. Storm had worked fast on putting  
the blankets away and getting the sofa bed folded up. Now Jean, Scott and  
Storm were talking quietly on the couch. Rune sat down on the sofa and  
looked at the now dead fire. Soon Logan joined them, with slightly wet hair  
and a clean smell about him. He didn't looked at Rune but his cockiness  
that usually accompanied him was back if only slightly dented. He sat on a  
chair in the corner. That was Scott's cue. He stood.  
"Okay what we are here to do is to find out why this Chris Mant is after  
Rune and stop him if necessary" he motioned for Rune to stand. To be honest  
she felt stupid doing a tactical briefing in her living room.  
"Chris Mant is the head of an organization called Black and Green"  
"Black and Green?" Logan asked dubiously  
"Yeah don't ask me why he called it that, anyway it basically works like  
the mob, family based, with a few exceptions me included. Black and Green  
are a terrorist group that goes for targets concerning research about  
mutants or using mutants. Most of the time it's research that is  
unobtrusive to the mutants and actually does good, in those cases Chris  
makes up a story and feeds it to the necessary people"  
"Where do they get their money from?" Storm asked  
"I'm not sure, when I was with them I was only a warrior, the lowest place  
for a woman in Black and Green, the highest being surrogate"  
"Surrogate for what?" Scott asked  
"Chris's children" Rune smiled slightly at his embarrassment.  
"Anyway while I was disable I managed to pull up some information on  
possible targets, there's one nearby, called the Molecular Institute for  
Research, I'm not sure how it affects mutants but I checked the website for  
it and it's definitely a possible target"  
"How do you know?" Scott asked almost snarling  
"Black and Green use the cover of a website company they find out about  
certain places they want to knock off, do the website and within the  
website there is a code that everyone in Black and Green can read, that is  
probably one reason why Chris is after me even though he knows that if I  
come clean with my time at Black and Green I'll be arrested for terrorism  
and then studied" Rune took a breath.  
"Where is this place?" Logan asked  
"About 300km west of here?"  
"300km!" Scott exclaimed  
"This is Australia Scott, we have lots of big open spaces" Rune replied  
sarcastically. Logan chuckled quietly.  
"Any more questions?"  
"Yeah are any of these guys mutants?" Logan asked gravely  
"All of them are" She looked at the others "Anything else?"  
"Who's driving?" Storm asked  
"I am" Rune replied and walked out of the room.  
*  
A/N: The plot thickens, like whipped cream. Anywho please review. I would  
love to hear your opinions about Chris, and the shower scene. Hehehehe 


	11. Stake out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
  
*  
Rune and the other waited until dusk to start driving. Using a reasonably  
new van Rune had borrowed from an old friend they drove for three hours  
until they stopped within a half kilometre radius of the lab. To the east  
of it was a slight ridge, which is where they parked. By that time it was  
around nine o'clock. Leaving the car hidden in the trees Rune went to the  
edge of the ridge and lay on her stomach. Taking out a pair of binoculars  
she had gotten off their plane thing earlier that day when they moved it to  
a more, discrete location. Cyclops lay down next to her with Jean on the  
other side of him.  
"What's the security like?"  
"Scott we're not busting in, we're watching to see if someone else busts  
in, but the security is amazing on this place" Rune replied with the  
binoculars stuck to her face.  
"What's so amazing?" Logan asked as he half flopped down on the ground.  
Dust rose then settled covering Logan and Rune  
"The place has a perimeter fence plus two interior fences after that. The  
only way in that I can see from here is through a building, obviously the  
checkpoint. The fences are just far enough apart that absolutely no one  
would be able to jump from fence to fence, and they're extremely high and  
they're live. Floodlights, cameras and from what I can tell the cameras  
have infrared and heat detectors just in case. Guards are crawling over the  
place and there is probably more that I can't see"  
"I suggest we take shifts in watching the place, what we need to do is get  
one of the people who break in, two hour shift with the last hour  
overlapping with the next shift, understood" Scott turned his head daring  
anyone, especially Logan to protest. No one did.  
"Rune you take the first shift okay, then Logan, me, Jean and Storm. For  
now I suggest we all get some sleep" Rune stayed on the ridge while the  
others went back to the car to go into uncomfortable sleeping positions and  
try and get some shut eye.  
*  
The wind bit through the thin jacket Rune had brought with her. A twig  
snapped behind her. Snapping her head around she relaxed when she saw it  
was only Logan. She smiled slightly and looked over at the lab, everything  
was quite. Logan sat next to her. Neither spoke as they watched waiting for  
something to happen.  
Rune rubbed her arms to warm up "God it's cold, how comfortable is the car"  
"It would be okay I'd didn't have Scott's foot in my face" Logan growled.  
Rune chuckled silently.  
"What is with you and Scott" Logan didn't answer "Let me guess" Rune made a  
pretence of thinking hard "It's Jean isn't" Logan didn't reply only  
scowled.  
"Sorry" they both looked out towards the lab.  
"Yes it is"  
"What?" Rune looked at Logan  
"It is Jean that comes between Scott and me" Rune nodded.  
"What no more questions?" Logan sat up a bit  
"No more questions, I know what it feels like Logan, to have secrets and  
not able to tell anyone"  
"Like what?"  
"Like who I killed," Rune whispered  
"I know how it feels"  
"What?"  
"To kill" Logan replied "Why did you become part of Mutants Forever or  
Black and Green or whatever you called it"  
"Black and Green was an alias"  
"Why did you join them?" Rune looked at him, then back at the ground.  
"There was a time in my life when I had no idea who or what I was, it  
wasn't any self finding thing, I literally couldn't remember. I lived on  
the streets. One night I got robbed by these druggies down in Sydney, I was  
on the ground and these two guys were just pummelling it into me, fists  
feet everything then all of a sudden they were pulled off me and they  
screamed then this guy helped me up and took me to a car and then took me  
to some kind of hospital and he took care of me. That guy was Chris" Logan  
didn't hide his scowl very well  
"So it was some kind of repayment?"  
"Yes" Rune looked over at the lab and frowned "Get the other's something's  
happening" Logan scrambled up and went to the car. Lifting the binoculars  
to her face she scanned. There they were at the checkpoint, beating up the  
guards. Suddenly the world went black. 


	12. Captured!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
Groaning Rune's head lolled as she came to. The room she was in was dark  
and she was tied to a chair, with wire. Whoever they were they knew rope  
wouldn't stop her. Behind her she heard a door creak open and light spilled  
onto the concrete floor. Boots sounded on the concrete and she heard a man  
laugh. He flicked on a light and the door was shut with a boom. Walking  
around so she could see him, but Rune kept her head down. All she could see  
was boots, black and highly polished. Slowly she looked up and gasped. In  
front of her in all his Goth like glory stood Chris Mant. He smiled  
"So nice to see you Rune" she swallowed "You look well" with that remark  
Rune recovered her strength  
"What do you want Chris? I'm not coming back to Mutants Forever so don't  
even try!" she snapped. He smiled again  
"Still haven't changed I see, I'm glad" he gazed at her and then crouched  
down.  
"What do you want Chris?"  
"All will be revealed Rune" he reached up and stroked her cheek with his  
thumb "Don't worry" Rune flinched  
"I won't because I know there are people out there looking for me and  
they'll find me" Chris smirked  
"Will they now? But what if their dead?" cold fear struck Rune as Chris  
laughed coldly  
"What?" he stood up and walked to the wall, leaning against it  
"It was quite pleasurable to hear them scream as they met their end" he  
tapped a finger against his bottom lip before continuing with a cruel smile  
"Especially that one with blades that came out of his hands, he put up  
quite a fight" a sob echoed in the room and Rune realised it was her own  
throat that had made the noise. Screwing her eyes shut she let her head  
hang. She should have tried to get away again, but she hadn't and now they  
were dead. Looking up she felt tears on her cheeks. Suddenly she started  
thrashing struggling to get free, her screams were painful to her own ears,  
and finally she was reduced to sobs. Tensing she felt Chris' hand stroking  
her hand. Fearful she looked at Chris, adoration evident on his face  
"Now dry your tears my dear" Rune tried to calm her breathing as she stared  
at Chris through a slight veil of black hair.  
"What do you want Chris?" she asked softly. He smiled and she felt his hand  
behind her head as he pulled her forward. The wire strained against the  
pull, cutting into her wrists.  
"I want you, I've always wanted you" he whispered then kissed her on the  
mouth using his metallic tongue to reach into her mouth and run across her  
teeth. Rune hated it and when he finally released her she spat trying  
desperately to get rid of the metallic taste in her mouth.  
"Don't worry about that Rune you'll get used to it" he smiled and stroked  
her cheek. She moved her face of reach. His smile changed into a grim line.  
He gripped her hair and pulled her head back and brought his face close.  
She could feel his hot breath on her chin and neck  
"You will also learn my love to fulfil my wishes, or you will suffer"  
"That's all right Chris I suffered a lot already I'm used to it," she  
snarled. Letting go of her hair he knocked on the door and Rune heard it  
open.  
"Imagine Rune your worst fear coming to life, that is what you will suffer  
if you do not" Rune heard footsteps and the door clanged shut. Rune sighed,  
at least he left the light on, she thought to herself.  
*  
A/N: Quite short I know but a few twists and turns even I didn't expected,  
such is the life of a writer or at least for me. Anywho ZULTAN and don't do  
drugs, stuffs up your brain and stuff and please review I don't mind  
flames, and constructive criticism would be worshipped. 


	13. I'm going to shoot you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
A time later, how long exactly Rune didn't know, she felt hands untying her  
bonds. Half conscious with sleep that had finally come Rune didn't know  
were she was being taken. Two hands gripped both arms and lead her, half  
stumbling, down a long corridor. As she walked she became more aware of  
her surroundings. The two men that were leading her she didn't recognise.  
"So are offspring or junkie's?" she sensed them exchange glance but neither  
answered.  
"Offspring" Rune muttered to herself. Opening a wooden door she was lead  
into an office. Inside stood Chris with his back to the door, looking at a  
picture. The office was well furnished with a dark wood desk and two deep  
purple armchairs. It was well lit and with wood panels and lots of tan  
shades. Chris turned around and smiled warmly yet it made Rune feel  
squeamish and wanting to vomit.  
"Thank you James, John that will be all" he told the men behind Rune. She  
felt their hands release her forearms. Chris smiled again and gestured for  
her to sit. Cautiously she sat while massaging her forearms. With his  
hands behind his back he walked behind her.  
"I trust you slept well"  
"As well as one can we tied to a chair" Rune replied with as much venom in  
her voice as possible.  
"I will have you moved to more comfortable rooms"  
"You mean yours"  
"Yes" his hand reached down to touch her hair. Slowly it his hand crept  
down to her neck. Jumping up Rune whirled around to face Chris, her fingers  
changing quickly to blades.  
"Stay away Chris"  
"What are you going to do?" Chris asked smirking; he glanced at her metal  
fingers. His metal tongue darted out to grab her around the neck, but Rune  
was too fast for that. Rolling to the side she felt the metal lash her  
cheek. Behind the other chair she picked up the chair and with all her  
strength flung it across the room. Chris went down and stayed down pinned  
under the chair. Quickly Rune dashed to the desk and felt underneath it.  
Grabbing the handgun she pulled the hammer back and walked over to Chris.  
"I'm going to shoot you Chris" pressing the gun to his leg she fired and  
Chris let out a bloodcurdling scream. Opening the door she shut it behind  
her. Looking both ways she went left down the corridor. Jogging down she  
held the gun at ready. Black hair fell into her eyes angrily she brushed it  
away. Around the corner the corridor was empty. She knew no one would find  
Chris for a little while, but still Chris had ways that no one knew of.  
Suddenly a bullet whizzed past. Rolling in a doorway Rune aimed her gun and  
was about to shoot when she paused. Standing in front of her was a young  
girl holding up a handgun similar to Rune's, with a stern face.  
"Lilly" Rune got up, her gun held loosely in her hand. Lilly back away her  
expression blank. Rune walked closer and Lilly back away even more  
"Lilly it's me Rune" Lilly didn't answer and the sound of Lilly's gun  
loading sounded through the corridor  
Back off Rune you betrayed me" Lilly answered her voice full of hurt. The  
thought of betrayal dawned on her and she opened her mouth and then shut it  
again.  
"Okay Lilly I'll go, but give me head start for old times sake" Lilly  
considered it then nodded stiffly  
"Oh and Lilly be careful" without another word Rune disappeared down the  
corridor and around the corridor.  
*  
The place wasn't so quite anymore; sirens sounded alerting all to the  
presence of an intruder or Rune. She had been jogging for some time now and  
had found no way out as yet. Walking into a dead she was about to run back  
when she heard a noise from behind one of the doors. It was muffled from  
the thickness of the wall, but Rune put her fingers to the door and read it  
through the vibrations.  
"Help me Rune," she mouthed to herself, and then it struck her. Frantically  
Rune changed one of her fingers to a lock pick. Breathing hard and covered  
in sheen of sweat now she finally opened the door. Out of the darkness of  
the room tumbled out a raged Storm, her clothes and hair in disarray.  
"Storm oh my god" tears sprung to her eyes and Rune hugged the other woman  
fiercely  
"They said they killed you all" Rune gulped for air. Storm shook her head  
"The others are here as well" Rune quickly wiped away her tears and smiled,  
new hope dawning in her. Going to another door she put her nose to the  
keyhole and sniffed. After repeating the sniffing and unlocking the doors  
two times Scott and Jean joined them in the corridor. Rune looked around;  
there were no more doors.  
"Where's Logan!" Rune shouted in despair.  
"We don't know" Jean replied her eyes blinking in the harsh light. Rune  
looked around, desperate for Logan to appear, grinning and cocky.  
"Chris has done something to him I know"  
"Why?" Scott asked with his eyes closed, they had taken the device he used  
to control his powers.  
"It has something to do with me" Rune replied and then took off down the  
corridor.  
"Rune! You don't know where he is, he would want you to leave NOW!" Scott  
shouted  
"How do you know!" Rune replied angrily. Turning around she faced them.  
Scott was leaning on Jean for support as they had beaten him pretty badly  
and Storm had a yellow bruise on her cheek. Jean herself was nearly  
fainting with exhaustion. Rune bit her lip, how could she risk these people  
more than she already had. But it was her fault. Taking a deep breath she  
closed her eyes and then looked at Scott.  
"I hear you Scott, but I can't let him die on account of me. The three of  
you try and find a way out, I'm going to find Logan" before they could say  
anything Rune turned the corner and ran while praying that they hadn't  
killed Logan yet and that the others would get out.  
*  
A group of three men, one had his fingers as blades, another had a sword  
for an arm and the last had a metal tongue and a gun in his hand. They had  
to find the intruder who was the traitor Rune. The one Chris their leader  
loved so much and wanted to give her a second chance. Suddenly the one with  
metal fingers and the metal arm dropped dead one after the other, shot in  
the back of the head. The last one felt cold metal against his temple and  
against his throat.  
"Leave your tongue in your mouth and you won't die, understood" a female  
voice asked him. The man, having never been in a situation like this before  
nodded.  
"Now take me to where you are keeping the prisoner that Chris hates so  
much" the man knew of whom the woman spoke. The wolf man. The man nodded  
and with the gun at the back of his head he led her to what would most  
likely be her doom. 


	14. Found you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
A/N: Okay notes to reviewer  
Amanda: you rock! And yes I am Australian. Don't ask me why I put fosters  
in there I couldn't think of anything else. Oh well. Please keep reviewing  
I loved your long review. Anywho thanks. Onward.  
*  
The cell Logan was crouched in was small, wet and smelly but he didn't mind  
too much after all he had been in worse situations. The guards had beaten  
him for fun a little while ago but the wounds healed quickly. His ears  
perked as he heard some talking on the other side of the door. Pressing his  
ear to the steel door he strained to make out the words. He heard a gun go  
off and a muffled scream. The door creaked open and light flooded the  
small, dank cell. Blinking back dark spots from his vision as he peered up  
at the person standing in the doorway. Grabbing their legs he took them  
down. They struggled until Logan managed to get on top only to realise it  
was Rune.  
"Do you mind?" she growled.  
"Sorry thought you were one of the guards"  
"Yeah well I'm not, can you get off me" Logan blushed slightly before  
rolling to the side.  
"Where are the others?"  
"Hopefully not in this building" getting up she picked up one of the now  
dead guard's guns "Come on we have to get moving" Rune checked the  
cartridge of the gun, it was only half full. Oh well it would have to do.  
Sniffing the air she turned to Logan.  
"Once we get out of here you are having a shower" Logan gave her a wry look  
and then followed her around the corner.  
*  
With much pain and a lot of time, Chris managed to heave the chair off him.  
And with even more pain he managed to crawl to his desk and press a button  
under the desk. He had never used it before but then he never had the  
perfect mutant running loose. He heard the door open.  
"Behind here" he called. The person was a woman by the name of Asho.  
"Well don't just stand their girl help me up" Chris growled. Incompetent  
fools he thought. But that would change once he had his perfect girl. Asho  
helped Chris to his office chair with much panting from Chris.  
"Well get me a doctor you stupid girl!" Chris roared and the girl scampered  
away. Growling to himself he ran one hand through his hair as he pressed  
the other to his leg yet still blood gushed past his fingers. She would  
pay. The doctor came in and bound the wound. Thankfully the bullet had  
passed through Chris' leg so he wouldn't suffer lead poisoning.  
"Now I'll get some help and get you to the infirmary"  
"No"  
"What?" Chris glared at the doctor.  
"My lord," he gulped.  
"Give me some pain killers and then get a squad here," Chris growled.  
Cleaning up his medical bag the doctor hurried out leaving Chris with some  
strong painkillers. He dry swallowed them. A scowl marked his features. A  
few minutes later he was standing with the gun that he had taken from  
beneath his chair. The painkillers hadn't taken full effect yet so there  
was much grimacing. The door opened and several members of a squad entered.  
Chris growled at the captain.  
"Rune the betrayer is in the building, she came here with some friends, she  
has managed to escape, I want her back and unharmed" the squad exited the  
room to leave Chris to grumble. Suddenly he grabbed another gun from his  
desk and left the office. He remembered her animalistic screams when he  
told her that the wolf like one had been killed. He knew where she was.  
Limping his way through the corridors he made his way to the holding cells. 


	15. Getting out

A shot ricocheted off the wall, making Rune cover her head, but she kept  
running.  
"Turn left here," she shouted to Logan over the sirens. Logan continued as  
Rune waited just around the corner. A squad of seven people appeared.  
Quickly aiming she picked off two and continued running.  
"There's a squad after us" Rune yelled  
"How big is a squad?"  
"Seven people I took two down though, right here" looking over at Logan she  
realised he had bared his blades. Pausing for a second a popped off a shot  
at the squad as they turned the corner. Turning she saw the last thing she  
ever wanted to see, Chris standing triumphantly at the corner raising a gun  
to aim at her. Before she could say anything Logan jumped and slashed at  
Chris' face. Logan earned the first blood.  
"Logan he has a bullet wound in his left leg" she wasn't sure if he heard.  
She heard a clatter Chris had dropped his gun. She shot at one man in the  
squad but a click made her heart sink. The cartridge was empty. Running she  
tossed the gun to the side. Grabbing Logan's arm she pulled him off the  
bloodied Chris and they kept on running even once they were out. Branches  
and leaves slapped at her legs, arms and face it made her cut on her cheek  
sting. Rune kept running until she got to a paddock then she collapsed  
gasping for breath. She heard Logan turn and run back to her.  
"Some run hey" she gasped while trying to sound light hearted. She felt  
Logan touch her cut cheek  
"Don't worry about it Logan I'll be fine"  
"Who did this?" Rune looked at him, he was angry but about what.  
"It doesn't matter" she looked around "What that noise?"  
"The blackbird" within a minute or two the blackbird land in the next  
paddock, much to Rune's relief.  
"Come on" Logan helped her up and they both ran to the blackbird and got in 


	16. punching, spilling beer and surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
The low hum of the engines comforted Rune almost sending her to sleep. She  
jerked back and hissed as Logan dabbed something onto her cut.  
"Hold still"  
"Give me the stuff" he handed her the bottle. Rune read the instructions,  
then took the sponge Logan had been using, poured some of the stuff on and  
pressed it to her face suppressing a wince. Logan shook his head and took  
his seat. Storm and Scott were flying while Jean was reading something.  
Sniffing the stuff Logan had given her it was an effort not to retch.  
Dabbing the cut again she remember the last time she had been cut on the  
face. It had been on her last mission, one of the children had tried to  
defended the man Rune was trying to kill by slashing at her cheek.  
"We'll be landing in about an hour," Storm said to no one in particular  
"Where are we going?" Rune asked  
"Back to the school" Scott replied  
"What!" Rune jumped up, dropping the stuff she had been holding. Scott  
looked at her  
"We have to go back, I have friends back I have to save them"  
"Rune sit down" Scott replied  
"No! Turn back so at least I can stay in my own home!"  
"Shut up Rune don't be stupid" Scott was standing now. Rune growled and  
walked up to him and punched him. That took him down. She was about to  
punch him again when Logan grabbed her fist and twisted her arm behind her  
back.  
"LOGAN LET ME GO!" She struggled against him but he had the advantage  
"Let me go please let me go" Rune went limp and she felt tears running down  
her face. "I have to help them" she whispered to herself.  
She heard Logan's voice in her ear  
"I know you want to go back Rune but we need to plan and regroup, you more  
than anyone knows Black and Green is up to something" Rune sniffed  
"Your right" she looked at Scott getting his nose tended to by Jean "Sorry  
Scott" Logan let her go and she wiped her face.  
"I'll go with you for the moment but I need to get back and soon" Rune said  
softly  
"We know Rune, we know" Logan replied.  
*  
Back at the school Rune finally got some proper sleep or at least for some  
of the time. At some time in the middle of the night she woke up for no  
apparent reason. After some time trying to get back to sleep Rune got up  
and went down to the kitchen. Her cut was itching might as well get some  
ice. She was dressed in some track pants and a noodle strap shirt, both  
were black. Switching on the light she opened the fridge but no ice in that  
ice.  
"Where's the bloody ice?" she muttered to herself  
"The ice-" Rune gasped and spun and saw Logan. Putting her hand to her  
chest she felt her heart flutter in fright.  
"Oh god Logan you scared me" she smiled "No body has ever snuck up on me"  
Logan blinked and smiled slightly.  
"I'll try not to make a habit of it" it was then that Rune realised Logan  
was standing quite close to her. Backing away she sat down on one of the  
stools.  
"You want a beer?" Logan asked opening the fridge.  
"Yeah" he handed her one and she pressed the cold glass to her cheek.  
"You're supposed to drink it"  
"My cheek is itchy" Rune opened the bottle and took a gulp. Standing up  
Rune went to find a glass and also succeeded in knocking her wrists. She  
hissed in pain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing its just my wrist their sore"  
"From what?"  
"I was tied up"  
"By what was his name?"  
"Chris. Chris Mant"  
"Let me have a look"  
"No its fine" ignoring her protests he took her hand and examined her  
wrist. Gently he stroked the bruised area. His large fingers had an unusual  
gentle.  
"Um er" Logan soft touch had left her lost for words. Pulling her wrist  
away she stepped away and got a glass and poured out the rest of the beer.  
Sitting down she swallowed some  
"Its nothing, just a bruise"  
"What else did he do to you?" She could feel Logan behind her.  
"Nothing that concerns anyone else"  
"Did he use you?" Logan asked sharply  
"No he-" she stuck her tongue out to show him the cut running along it "He  
just kissed me"  
"How'd you get the cut?"  
"He has a metal tongue" lifting the hand she knocked her glass. It didn't  
break but the beer made a large puddle on the floor.  
"Crap" she got a sponge and began wiping it up as did Logan. It was then  
that she realised had no shirt on leaving his muscular chest revealed.  
Going to the sink she squeezed the sponge out and turned. To come face to  
face with Logan. Despite their height difference their faces where quite  
close. Putting down the sponge slowly, he put one arm on either side of her  
making it impossible to escape, not that she wanted to. Then all of a  
sudden Logan kissed her softly on the mouth. At first it was only light  
then it got a little harder, more urgent and passionate. Letting her eyes  
flutter close she dropped the sponge and put her arms around Logan's neck.  
Then she beware vaguely aware that he had put his arms around her waist as  
he pulled her closer, Rune could feel hands running up and down her spine  
making her shiver with pleasure. Her mind was in turmoil, her heart was  
racing and her stomach had butterflies in it. Her hands slid down his bare  
arms as she made to break away but Logan's hand clamped over hers and  
guided him back to his face. Finally when they stopped kissing Rune was  
finally able to say..  
  
"Logan I need to finish cleaning up the beer"  
Looking into her eyes it finally clicked and he smiled at her. He moved  
away so she could get through and then he squeezed is sponge out and helped  
her finish mopping up what was left of her beer.  
* 


	17. Planning your destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
The next morning a meeting was called concerning the activities of Black  
and Green. The meeting was underneath the school for security reasons. They  
all gathered in a large grey room with a strange table in the middle. It  
could be altered by a means Rune couldn't guess (she suspected Xavier) to  
show maps. Walking in she saw Xavier look up and smile at her. It wasn't  
until then that smile comforted her. When they were all accounted for  
Xavier took the floor.  
"Since you all know what this is about I'll get straight to the point and  
that is Chris Mant is up to something and something not in the best  
interest of mutant human relations what we need to find out is what he  
wants to do and what we can do to stop him"  
"I can answer one of your questions or at least part of it" Rune spoke up.  
Xavier nodded and she stepped closer to the centre of the room.  
"Chris Mant wants one thing at this moment and that's me" she saw Logan  
straighten slightly and snarl and the rest just looked concerned.  
"Why?" Xavier asked  
"I don't know, all he said was all would be revealed then he told he wanted  
me but personally I don't think this a personal vendetta"  
"Quite frankly Rune I'd have to agree" Xavier said looking at his steeple  
fingers  
"I don't" Rune looked at Logan  
"Why not Logan?"  
"Because when he watched them beat me up every now and again he come up  
close to me and say something about spoiling his perfection"  
"His perfection?" Scott asked questioningly  
"Logan was with me when Chris' cronies turned up at the parking lot and you  
came after me when I was attacked that night and Gregory wasn't killed so  
of course Chris would assume some sort intimate connection between us"  
"What about spoiling his perfection?" Jean asked from her seat next to  
Scott.  
"I don't know" Rune chewed her lip then it dawned on her " Oh my god his  
perfection" looking down Rune clutched her stomach as if she was going to  
vomit  
"What? What is it Rune?" Storm asked. Rune looked at the woman.  
"He's wants to use me to create some sort of super mutant, the perfect one  
but to get the perfect one he needs a perfect template, me" the room went  
deathly silent  
"Would kill you?" Xavier asked. Rune nodded  
"And plus it's not assured to work, he could to this to other and the next  
person might not be in Black and Green. I remember when I first met Chris  
he talked at how he thought what the world needed was an invincible army to  
control everyone"  
"So a perfect army" Logan muttered "but how would he be able to do it  
quickly?"  
Rune shrugged "There are working and advanced cloning facilities in this  
world all Chris would have to do is get into it and that's not too hard  
with the right people"  
"Next question is how do we stop him?" this was asked by Jean.  
"We'll need some people on the inside of Black and Green"  
"Infiltration?" Scott asked  
"That's impossible" Rune replied "There's a club in Melbourne it's where  
most Black and Green deals are done and plus it's frequented by a lot of  
people from Black and Green" Rune leaned forward "Now I don't have a lot of  
friends high up in the scale but lower down I've got a lot"  
"How do you know they can be trusted?" Storm asked  
"At the compound I met one of my old friend's, Lilly, she called me a  
traitor but she gave me a head start on getting away" Xavier sighed and  
rubbed his jaw  
"It's not much I know but what other chance, what other options have we  
got?"  
"We could storm the place," Scott suggested  
"It would be like pigs in a slaughter house at the Queensland compound  
there are at least two hundred and fifty people who can use their mutations  
quite easily and to the best effect, at the club you could use me as bait  
to catch anyone high up and I could get in contact with my friends and  
using them as insiders we can take Chris down" for the second time that  
meeting the room went silent. Rune looked around the room. Xavier looked  
thoughtful, Logan's face was expressionless, and Jean and Scott looked  
concerned whereas Storm looked strangely hopeful.  
"I'm with Rune" Storm said breaking the silence "This Chris should be  
stopped before he gets power like Magneto did here"  
"I'm in" Logan said  
"I don't like it but what choice do we have" Jean said  
"Scott?" Rune asked, "We need everyone we can get for this to work" sighing  
Scott nodded. Rune looked at Xavier "I knew you'd be a wonderful assets to  
the team"  
* 


	18. Club network and kiddnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
Two days later they were shacked up at a cheap chain hotel down the street  
from the black and green club. Looking out the window Rune watched people  
walking up and down the street. A door slamming shook Rune out of her  
reverie, as Logan walked into the room.  
"Scott says we're on tonight"  
"Good I'm about to go crazy in this room" Rune got up and grabbed an apple  
and rolled between her fingers. Dropping it she picked it up then put it  
back on the kitchen bench.  
"Whose gonna be on the inside with me?"  
"All of us"  
"Is Storm gonna wear a wig?" Rune turned to face Logan sitting on the couch  
"No, why would she"  
"Her white hair it's too noticeable and inside the club it'll be even  
worse"  
"I'll tell her to wear a hat" Logan replied dryly.  
"Oh and tonight I'll need you to keep your distance" Logan looked at her  
"Is that a request?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?" Logan asked his voice getting harder by the minute  
"Because if anything goes wrong I want all of you to get out then and  
there" Rune sat next to Logan "Promise me Logan" he didn't look at her  
"Logan"  
"What?" annoyed he looked straight at her and was shocked to see real fear  
for him  
"Promise me" begrudgingly Logan nodded "Thank you" Rune smiled and got to  
go when Logan grabbed her wrist. Pulling her down he kissed Rune gently on  
the lips. Pulling back slightly Rune looked at Logan's eyes then he hugged  
her tightly to his chest. She could hear his heart beat.  
"It's okay Logan I won't be going anywhere"  
*  
That night Rune wore tight fitting black pants and a silver halter neck  
top. Jean and Storm wore similar clothing and Storm had her white hair  
tucked neatly under a hat, on Rune's insistence. Logan and Scott wore dark  
clothing and both looked slightly menacing. At the door Rune flicked her  
hair back as the bouncer eyed her and the others and then looking at him  
with a smile, he noticed her green eyes.  
"Alright you and the ladies can go in but you male friends will have to  
wait in line" sending a warning glance to Logan she smiled and nodded.  
"That's okay bad luck guys" she smiled reassuringly at Logan and followed  
Jean and Storm inside.  
*  
Inside the club grunge play loudly over the speakers and strobe lights  
flashed. Grabbing onto Jean's arm she motioned for her and Storm to go to  
one of the small tables just off the dance floor. She herself walked over  
to the bar. Sitting down she glanced at the bar tender, it was a woman with  
black hair and green eyes like Rune herself except she was taller than Rune  
and had a red streak running down the back of her hair. There was also a  
man who was bald but had a black goatee and green eyes. He was Rune's  
height and quite muscular. Rune let her hair fall in front of her eyes.  
"What can I get you?" Rune heard a woman ask her. Slowly she looked up and  
smiled  
"I want a bloody drink!" Rune yelled smiling while the other woman gapped  
at her.  
"Rune oh my god! I thought you were dead!"  
"Far from it Minny!" Rune grinned at her old friend "Listen I need to talk  
to you and Brian about something about Black and Green" Minny nodded "Oh  
and" Rune leaned in closer "keep my presence quiet okay" Minny nodded "I  
come over and talk to you as soon as I can get off" Rune gripped Minny's  
forearm in an old friendly gesture and then walked back to Jean and Storm.  
Leaning in close so they could hear Rune told them what was going on. Soon  
Minny came over with a tray of glasses.  
"Sorry about this but Chris has spies right through this joint so if you  
want to keep quiet I have to pretend I'm working"  
"That's fine Minny"  
"We can't talk now but come to my place tomorrow afternoon, Brian will be  
there"  
"Where is your place?" Rune asked  
"At the end of Elle Street, right next to the old warehouses"  
"See you there" and with that Minny left  
"Where's Elle Street?"  
"Not far from here" looking around Rune scanned the crowd "I'm going to see  
who else I can spot stay here" getting up Rune walked onto the dance floor.  
Soon she was pressed against some guy who was grinding away while trying  
(and failing) not to seem obvious when he stared at Rune's chest. Carefully  
Rune looked at the faces in half-light. Looking across the room a strobe  
light flashed across a face she thought she recognised. She saw the face  
again. It was coming towards her. Carefully ditching her dance partner she  
tried to get through the crush to get back to Jean and Storm. She felt two  
hands grab her shoulders.  
"Play nice Rune and you won't get hurt" Looking around Rune saw four men  
surrounding her. It was hard to tell if they were a part of Black and  
Green.  
"Take her out the back" one of the men said then to Rune "Don't cause a  
fight now" seeing no other option Rune nodded. She would comply for the  
moment. Looking around she tried to catch Storm or Jean's eye but she  
couldn't see them. 


	19. Losing her and new found friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
A/N: Wow I'm really pumping these chapters out.  
*  
Storm and Jean knew something was wrong after ten minutes Rune still hadn't  
come back. Both scanned the room thoroughly although quickly and couldn't  
find her. Going as quickly as possible without creating a display they made  
it out to the front. Once they found Logan and Scott and told them what was  
happening. Logan pushed past everyone scaled a wire fence with the others  
in tow. Running around to the back door he caught a glimpse of Rune  
fighting four other men. Her fingers were blades and she was using all her  
skills but she was heavily outnumbered. Slashing at one opponent she kicked  
another but she got a punch in the gut and then in the jaw and went down  
hard. She lay limply on the ground as they began to put her in a white van.  
With blades out Logan snarled and charged. One of the men fired a shot at  
him. He dodged it by rolling to the side. He could hear the other behind.  
The engine started it strained before speeding away. Logan started after it  
in disbelief. Then suddenly he howled out his rage before putting up a  
rubbish bin and tossing it like it was weightless. As soon as the other  
came around the corner he was crouched against a wall amongst rubbish.  
"Their gone" Logan said quietly "What took you so long?"  
"A couple of men attacked from behind" Storm replied  
"I tried to stop the van but something was blocking me" Jean said  
desperately  
"Blocking you?" Scott said worriedly  
"They came prepared" Logan said through gritted teeth "It's not safe at the  
hotel"  
"We else can we go, we can't leave her" Scott asked  
"What seriously makes you think I'm gonna leave her?" Logan clenched his  
fists "Who did she talk to inside?"  
"A woman named Minny" Storm replied  
"We'll go to her then" Logan replied.  
*  
Rune didn't know how long she was out cold but when she woke up she found  
herself tied to a bed. Fear began to rise as she remembered Chris' words to  
her.  
"All I want is you" she thrashed to try and loosen the bindings but it was  
no good. They just got tighter. Finally she fell asleep again. The next  
time she woke up a man was sitting in a chair watching her. He had black  
hair cut to the top of his ears, brown eyes and a straight nose. He seemed  
familiar.  
"Who are you?" Rune managed to croak.  
"Are you in pain?" his voice had an accent that she couldn't place.  
"Who are you?" Rune asked again. The man got up from his chair.  
"I must apologise for having to knock you out but then we did ask you to  
play nice"  
"Who are you?"  
"I will answer your questions in due course" he replied  
"No you will answer them now" Rune said fiercely. He looked her up and  
down  
"I do believe that you aren't in any position to be ordering me" looking  
down Rune saw that had strapped her down with cloth bindings. Changing her  
fingers to blades and with some difficultly she sliced the cloth holding  
her wrists down. Once they were done it was much easier to cut the rest.  
Soon she was standing face to face with her captor. He smiled warmly but  
Rune didn't smile back.  
"Impressive but I prefer mine" out of the corner of her eye she saw his  
hands flinch. Looking down at his hands she saw blades coming out of his  
knuckles JUST LIKE LOGAN!! Rune gapped then looked straight at them man's  
face  
"Okay I'll talk but first answer these two questions" he crossed his arms  
and the blades slid back into his knuckles. "It depends what questions they  
are?"  
Sitting down on the bed she asked her first question "Whom do you work  
for?"  
" A woman named Defrost" Rune nodded  
"And do you want to eradicate the humans?" the man paused for a second  
"No"  
"Okay I'll tell you what you want to know within certain parameters"  
"Of course" the man replied as he sat back down on the chair "First things  
first what's your name?"  
"Rune"  
"I understand you work for Black and Green"  
"I use to" the man raised an eyebrow at her  
"Use to?"  
"As is I don't anymore" Rune rolled her eyes  
"No it's just most people I've heard of leaving Black and Green have either  
been killed within six months or rejoined"  
"You get that" Rune replied  
"I can see why they want you to rejoin being as Chris calls it the perfect  
one" Rune's head snapped to look at him  
"Who are you?" Rune snarled  
"My name is Hack and the woman I work for has been watching you and your  
friends"  
"What have you done to them?"  
"Nothing Rune they are quite safe, they are with your friends Minnie and  
Brian" Hack got up and walked to the door "Get some rest," he said to the  
wide eyed Rune and then he left.  
* 


	20. To trust

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
It didn't take them long to find Minny since she was out the back of the  
club smoking. When Storm explained the situation she quickly stubbed out  
her cigarette.  
"Follow me" she took them back inside the club and since it was so close to  
closing time there was no one there. Minny turned and told them to wait.  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" Scott whispered  
"Rune trusted her" Storm replied  
"That's good enough for me," Logan muttered which made the others look at  
him.  
"What?" before any could answer Minny came back with a bald man.  
"Okay this way guys, were going to take back to our place you can crash  
there" the x-men nodded and followed Minny and the bald man through the  
back to a sheltered car park.  
"Two of you will have to go with Brian" she gestured to the bald man. Scott  
and Jean went with Minnie and Logan and Storm went with Brian. The three  
climbed into Brian's Celica.  
"We're going take a different direction to them just in case were being  
followed" Logan nodded as Brian started the car.  
"So how do you know Rune?" Logan asked  
"Black and Green Rune was told I was her ticket to being a surrogate mother  
but I told her about how Black and Green lied to us. Minnie and I are part  
of the secret rebellion against Black and Green"  
"I see" Storm said  
"What about you guys how do you know our Rune?" Brian asked looking at his  
rear vision mirror as he turned  
"We bailed her out of jail" Storm replied making Brian grin  
"Yeah that sounds like Rune" Brian made a left turn then pulled into a  
driveway and then killed the engine. They got out and made their way into  
the house. It was a small weatherboard house with two bedrooms, a small  
kitchen and a tiny bathroom. Minnie, Jean and Scott were already there.  
Once Minnie locked the door after they came in they sat in the living room  
and Minnie and Brian were fully informed of the whole situation.  
"Even if Rune is out of action for the moment we'll still be able to get a  
bit of a force against Chris" Brian said staring at the floor  
"So we're going to go ahead with the plan?" Storm asked from the floor.  
Minnie nodded "Even if Chris doesn't get her hands on Rune he could use  
someone else give us a couple of days to get some people together and then  
we'll think on it more"  
Logan who had been silent the whole time looked over at Minnie and Brian.  
"What if Chris has already got her?" he asked. Minny and Brian exchanged a  
glance.  
"She could be already dead, I don't know" Minnie replied. Logan sighed and  
got up and walked out of the room, a beer in his hand.  
"What's up with him?" Scott asked.  
"I'll go find out" Jean replied.  
*  
Jean found Logan sitting on the back door step drinking beer.  
"Logan" Logan got up from where he was so Jean could open the door.  
Shutting the door behind her she sat down where he had been sitting.  
"Logan what's wrong?" Jean asked, concern evident in her voice. He took a  
sip of his beer before answering her  
"Nothing"  
"Logan I can tell something's wrong even Scott noticed" Logan turned his  
back on her and began to walk further down the backyard  
"It's about Rune isn't it?" Logan kept on walking  
"You love her don't you?" Logan stopped dead in his tracks. Turning he  
looked at Jean who was now standing  
"I don't know if I love her but I would have liked to have found out"  
"She could still be alive"  
"If Chris hasn't got her" Jean walked towards Logan  
"That's a big if and anyway who was it that got us out of the Black and  
Green compound, she's a fighter Logan, trust her" Logan thought about what  
Jean said and then took another sip of his beer and sighed.  
"Don't worry she'll be okay" Jean told him  
"I hope your right" Logan replied  
*  
The next time Hack came to see Rune he told her to follow him. She asked  
where he was taking but Hack was tight lipped. He took her to a plush  
office obviously designed for by a woman. They didn't have to wait long  
before that woman appeared. She had blue hair and blue eyes. Her small face  
made her look pretty. She was wearing a business suit.  
"Rune please sit, you too Hack" she sat behind the desk and leafed though  
several files before she looked at Rune.  
"Hack tells me that you were with Black and Green"  
"Yes that's correct miss.." Rune replied  
"Call me Defrost, and as I understand you're here to take it down to say it  
bluntly" Defrost looked at her.  
"Yes"  
"Good" Defrost closed the file "Then you and I share a common dream and  
that to see Black and Green fall and if you agree to help us eradicate him  
we would appreciate it"  
"Excuse me" Rune couldn't believe her ears "But why you're not from Black  
and Green what have you got against it" Defrost leaned back into her chair  
"Chris Mant is after something that we want to find first" Hack filled in.  
Looking at both of them Rune gauged them, they seemed trustworthy  
"And what is that?"  
"A man" Defrost replied "A man like us"  
"What do you mean by a man like you? Your mutation?" Rune's brow furrowed  
"Preciously" Defrost said.  
"What do you want with him?" Rune asked cautiously  
"Why do you need to know?" defrost narrowed her eyes at Rune  
"If I'm going to work for you I want to know the reason why?" Rune bluffed.  
Defrost stared at Rune, considering her.  
"Very well, this man was a part of something that we were and I also  
believe he is my brother" Rune nodded  
"Would that man happen to go by the name of Logan?" Defrost nodded "Logan  
is one of my friends that you have been watching" Defrost stared at Rune  
with her mouth gapping open. Standing she gripped her own throat.  
"Hack take Rune back to her friends and see if she speaks the truth" Hack  
nodded and grabbed Rune by the arm. Outside the office he grabbed a file  
and then walked quickly down the corridor. Keeping up easily Rune wondered  
what was inside the file. 


	21. Back with help

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
The next day Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott stayed at Minnie and Brian house.  
Logan went almost insane from boredom until Jean found some magazines that  
interested Logan. But it wasn't just boredom that threatened to drive him  
insane it was not knowing what happened to Rune. And that no one could  
solve except Rune herself. At 7:00 pm Minnie and Brian arrived home from a  
day of wheeling and dealing at the Melbourne Black and Green compound. They  
came bearing food and good news. Over dinner Brian told the group that  
seventy highly capable warriors were willing to their cause.  
"And more will come tomorrow" this news slightly helped to lift Logan's  
spirits but still he sought solitude in the backyard once it got dark. At  
some time around nine o'clock Logan heard the back door open and shut. He  
didn't bother turning around thinking it was Jean, so he took another sip  
from his drink. He heard footsteps come closer. Sniffing the air he  
paused. It couldn't be. Getting up slowly he turned and sure enough in the  
dim light he could make out Rune's features. She smiled up at him and then  
spied his beer bottle  
"How come in moments like these you're always drinking?" she teased.  
Stepping closer she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly and deliberately as  
if he would break her Logan did the same.  
"I told I wasn't going anywhere," she whispered. Just those words almost  
made Logan's heart break  
"I thought I lost you"  
"So did I but I'm back" she whispered. Standing on tiptoe she kissed him  
gently on the lips. Hugging her fiercely Logan kissed her more passionately  
than Rune would have thought possible. When they broke away they stood  
there for a lot longer just holding each other. Logan kissed her forehead  
and rested his chin on her head while she rested her head against the  
hollow of his neck. Breaking away from him Rune took his hand and led him  
back to the house. Still holding onto his hand Rune took Logan into the  
living room where Hack waited. Once Logan walked into the room he looked  
suspiciously at Hack sitting on the couch.  
"Whose this?" Logan snarled  
"Logan this is Hack, he works for the people that took me" Logan looked at  
Rune then stepped menacing closer to Hack, he looked unperturbed.  
"Logan their going to help" Rune added hurriedly  
"What?"  
"The woman I work for has the same goal as Rune here"  
"Who is this woman you work for?" Logan asked not hiding his contempt  
"Her name is Defrost I am her right hand man Hack"  
"Also Defrost has found out that Chris is after you as well or at least  
someone who looks like you" Rune looked up at Logan and what she said  
deepened his confusion  
"What?" Logan shook his head. Suddenly a sliding noise was heard. Everyone  
looked at Hack as he revealed his blades.  
"We believe that my associates and I have a common bond with you Logan due  
to a certain program you were involved in"  
"Even if I did have a common bond with you what makes you think I'd want to  
share it"  
"But-" Hack made to get up  
"Help us fine but don't assume I want to join your little club" and with  
that Logan stormed out of the room. Rune made to follow but Jean stopped  
her.  
"Give him time," she whispered. Rune nodded and half heartily listened to  
the conversation around her.  
*  
Around eleven thirty Rune went to the back door to lock, since Minnie and  
Brian and everyone else was already asleep it was left to Rune. Half way  
through locking the door she heard a noise outside. Thinking it was Logan  
she went outside to convince him to come inside for the night. Just when  
she reached the edge of the light spilling out she realised it wasn't Logan  
out in the darkness. Her fingers became blades and she crouched down.  
Sniffing the air she realised it was human. Creeping into the shadow she  
looked around her. Then it jumped her. She saw it a spilt second before it  
would have come crashing down her, but she rolled out of harms way.  
Circling her opponent she waited for the right moment. There it was!  
Jumping towards it with feline grace she slashed and rolled before it could  
counterattack. Edging in closer she kicked, slashed and punched. Rune's  
opponent was failing and she knew it but she was also in dire danger of  
losing. Her opponent swiped at her and quite her in the ribs. She heard the  
back door open and someone call her ran and all of a sudden someone  
appeared from the shadows pushing her away just as Rune's opponent was to  
administer a deadly blow. From where she was lying she could hear some  
shouting and other sickly noises. Rune tried to get up but she blacked out.  
*  
When Rune woke up she was lying in a bed. Quickly she assessed her  
psychical situation. Lightly probing it felt like she had bruised or broken  
ribs. Carefully she sat up then suddenly she saw the shadows move tensing  
she tried to remain still.  
"Rune?" a voice spoke out through the darkness  
"Jean?" two hands appeared and then Jean's face came into view  
"Are you okay Rune?" Rune nodded and tried to sit up for and with Jean's  
help she was able to  
"Crap I'm an invalid again"  
"Your lucky its not worse" Jean replied  
"Yeah I know" Rune shifted to get more comfortable "Why didn't I get  
worse?" Rune looked up at Jean  
"Logan pushed you out of the way and took the blow himself"  
"Is he alright?" Rune asked concern making her voice louder  
"He's fine, Logan's body can heal pretty quickly" that calmed Rune down and  
she sunk back into the bed.  
"Get some more sleep its one in the morning" Jean prodded. Rune nodded and  
watched as Jean left the room. After a little while she feel asleep. 


	22. Baiting the Mant creature

The sun was shining in through the window when Rune woke up. Sitting up she  
felt stiff but it didn't hurt to move as it did earlier. She guessed it  
must have been around eight or nine o'clock in the morning. Carefully she  
got up and walked to the door. The house was silent so she quickly (as  
quickly as she could) walked to the kitchen and grabbed a peach and started  
eating it. She walked in the living room not excepting to see Logan  
stretched out on the couch, sleeping. She stood in the doorway watching  
him. He was a restless sleeper. He rolled over and partly opened his eyes  
when they spotted Rune they opened fully and Logan sat up pulling the sheet  
he had over him across so it covered his lower half. He had no shirt on.  
"What's wrong?" Logan asked not too quietly  
"Nothing Logan don't worry go back to sleep" she made to leave  
"Where are you going?" Rune turned to face Logan  
"Outside"  
"Wait" he grabbed a shirt and put in on. Following her out to the back yard  
Rune heard the slow smooth grind as Logan slid out his blades. Rune  
followed suit. Slowly opening the back door Rune stepped out into the  
morning light.  
"Where is it?" Rune looked around  
"Around the side, we knocked it unconscious and tied it up"  
"You didn't set a guard?"  
"Yeah" Rune ran around the side to find an unconscious Brian tied up with  
chains.  
"Brian!" Rune cried and raced to his side. Logan came around the corner and  
ran over to Rune.  
"Where's the key?" Rune asked desperately. They both looked around and then  
saw it dangling on a nail about a metre above Brian's head, along with a  
note. Taking the key Rune unlocked the padlock holding the chains on Brian.  
Logan tore the note off. It was a small piece of paper folded over. Opening  
it Logan saw a picture of an eye done in green with a heavy black line  
crossing it. Tapping Rune on the shoulder he handed the note to her.  
Shoving it in her pocket she lifted Brian into a slumped standing position.  
Logan hoisted Brian over his shoulder and quickly they took him inside.  
Lying him down on the couch Logan went and woke Minnie. Kneeling next to  
Brian, Rune stared at him tight lipped; Chris had hurt another one of her  
friends. He would not get away with this. Taking out the piece of paper  
Logan had given her she unfolded it and almost choked. When Minnie came  
into the room Rune shoved it into her hand and went and sat down on one of  
the armchairs across the room. Logan looked at Rune she was sitting with  
her knees drawn to her chest, her lips were a thin line and she seemed  
paler. Minnie looked at Logan and then at Rune her mouth open and her eyes  
fearful.  
"Logan" Rune's voice was small "Go wake the others Chris knows were here"  
Within several minutes everyone was in the living room. Standing Rune paced  
the room.  
"Okay everyone here's the thing Chris knows we're here so we're gonna have  
attack either tonight or tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow" Minnie replied "But we haven't got much of a force"  
"How many have we got on the inside?" Rune asked her friend  
"Seventy"  
"But isn't Chris in Queensland?" Storm asked  
"Not any more" Rune looked at the floor "We need to think of a plan"  
"What we need to do is lead him to a place were we can converge our forces"  
"But where?" Rune muttered  
"Ware houses," a weak voice said. Spinning Rune saw Brian was awake but  
very pale  
"Of course" Minnie said smiling "It would work, the ware houses have  
balconies running around the whole place so we could use snipers and it has  
all these empty boxes so it would be easy to hide for us" Rune nodded  
"But how are we going to lure Chris there?" Logan asked. The room went  
silent. Rune pulled on her lower lip in thought then it dawned on her  
"Me" she said everyone looked at Rune. Logan had his mouth open  
"Are you sure?" Minnie asked. Rune nodded  
"Positive I mean think about it" Rune slowly paced the room as she spoke  
"what is the one thing that Chris would do anything for"  
"His super army" Brian replied  
"Exactly and his way to the super army is me" Rune stopped pacing "Minnie  
contact your people on the inside tell them what's going on and to get to  
the third warehouse on Elle street as soon as possible. I get in contact  
with Hack and tell him what's going on the rest of you get anything that  
can be used as a weapon. Tomorrow we're taking Chris down" In the movies  
moments like these are greeted with cheering or at least smiles, none of  
this happened just the x men and their allies got down to work.  
*  
Late that night Rune was alone sitting in the living probing her ribs. They  
didn't feel sore at all, it was unnerving especially considering the pain  
she was in after the fight.  
"Rune?" a voice said from the doorway. Pulling her shirt down she looked  
up. The room was dark but she knew it was Logan  
"You okay?" Logan asked. Rune nodded  
"Fine my ribs don't hurt anymore" Logan sat down beside her  
"Do you have to do this?" he asked softly  
"Do what?"  
"Use yourself as bait considering last-"  
"Logan I know its risky but who else is there" when Logan remained silent  
she continued "I'm the only one who Chris would risk his life for I'm the  
perfection remember" Logan looked at her running a thumb along her jaw. She  
put her hand over his  
"I'm not going anywhere Logan," she promised again. Drawing her to his  
chest Logan held her tightly but gently remembering her bruised ribs. He  
ran a hand up and down her back and he could feel her smile against his  
chest. Leaning back he lay down on the couch with Rune squeezed in beside  
him. Kissing her forehead he realised she was asleep. Carefully so not to  
wake her he got a blanket from the ground and draped it over both of them. 


	23. The next morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
That morning Rune woke up in the position she feel asleep in, snug against  
Logan. One arm encircled Rune's shoulders and the other rested at his side.  
His breathing was even and deep, sleeping now he was completely different  
than previous morning. Carefully so not to wake him she leaned forward and  
kissed him on the lips. Suddenly she felt his hand just underneath her  
shirt. Putting her hand over his she guided it back down. Now was not the  
time for such things. Getting up she let Logan fall back to sleep. Quietly  
she got dressed and walked into the kitchen. On the table was a plan of the  
whare house they would use tonight. It was smaller than the others but that  
meant more crates and it wasn't as run down as the others. Looking at the  
plan she memorised the best exits if anything happened. She would have to  
do a quick inspection of the skills of Hack's people. The Black and Green  
guys she knew their training back to front since she herself had done it.  
Sitting back in her chair she wondered what she would say to Chris. Turning  
she saw Logan but that didn't surprise her, she had heard him. He was  
leaning against the doorway watching her, his face expressionless.  
"I don't like this Rune"  
"You don't have to like it"  
"No I have to stand by and watch put yourself within ten feet of a man who  
wouldn't care if you died as long as you did what he wanted" Logan huffed  
"You sound like a spoiled kid" Rune looked at her feet. Logan made a face.  
"Come on Rune this is serious" Logan turned so his back was against the  
doorframe.  
"Serious?" Rune got up and stood opposite Logan, one eyebrow was higher  
than the other "This from the guy who stole Scott's bike to piss him off" A  
small smile crossed Logan's face which was quickly smothered  
"You could get killed," he pointed out  
"How is that different to any other day Logan? I've been on the run for  
over a month now"  
"Yeah I know, I understand" he replied as he rubbed his hands over his  
face.  
"No Logan" rune replied angrily, her eyes blazing "I don't think you do  
quite grasp what I'm doing. I'm taking him down, even if it kills me. After  
all, all that is needed for the evil to succeed is for the good-"  
"To do nothing" Logan finished for her.  
"You know it" she avoided looking at his face.  
"Yeah I know it" he covered his mouth with one hand. The other hand reached  
out and felt her hair. She looked him right in the eye  
"I'm not afraid Logan"  
"You sound like me" he murmured  
"Then I'm going to survive, I'm going to fight just like you and just like  
I've done for years" Rune replied her lips a firm lips. Logan dropped his  
hands to his sides. Looking over at the table, he looked back at her.  
"You might as well tell what your planning" Rune nodded and sat down a the  
table across from Logan and explained everything.  
*  
A/N: getting closer to the end now oh and thank you to all my reviewers  
keep on reviewing to keep me sane. 


	24. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil.  
*  
Rune was tense. Chris would be standing in front of her soon, what would  
she say? More importantly what would he do? She had spent the day  
organising where everyone would be place in the warehouse. Out of the black  
and green insiders the best were hidden in the darkness closest to Rune and  
where Chris would come from, along with the best of Hack's fighters and the  
X men themselves. Yet when it came down to the crunch, it would be Rune  
giving the signal to unleash all hell. That's what scared Rune the most.  
Suddenly she heard a door open. It was time.  
Chris walked into the circle of light coming from the light suspended from  
the ceiling. He smirked at Rune  
"Hello my lovely Rune how are you today?" he grinned at her "Very well I  
see" he replied for her as his eyes roved over her body.  
"That's not what you're here for Chris" Rune said, her voice completely  
deadpan  
"Ahh yes a truce is what you told me earlier today" he stepped closer to  
her.  
"Stop right there" Rune snarled, he was a few metres away, but she didn't  
want him any closer to her than necessary. Chris smiled again and let his  
eyes wander over her. "You do realise Rune," he said looking around the  
darkened ware house "That if you try to kill me that school of yours in  
America will blow up" the world went silent as Rune stood gaping at Chris  
"What did you say?" Rune whispered.  
"If you don't come with me or try to kill all those innocent mutants at  
that school in America will die" Chris laughed cruelly  
"You really didn't think I didn't suspect you wanting to kill me? You have  
already expressed a want to" he walked closer to a frozen Rune "So you see  
Rune you can either take the life of all those children mutants and save  
yourself or you can come with me, but I think we both know what your going  
to choose, you always did have a soft spot for children" when Rune didn't  
answer he laughed.  
"Very well Chris I'll go with you"  
"Excellent" Chris pulled out a gun "This is so your friends won't get any  
funny ideas. Now come to me slowly and keep your hands where I can see  
them" Rune did as she was told and as she got closer to Chris he pulled out  
a pair of handcuffs and put them on her. Turning her around Chris pulled  
her closer and in a loud voice that echoed through the warehouse  
"If you touch me she dies along with some unsuspecting mutant children back  
in America" shuffling backwards Rune could hear some muffled shuffling.  
Once they were outside Rune was grabbed by several pairs of rough hands as  
they pushed her into a car. Looking at the driver she recognised him.  
"Sam" the man looked over his shoulder and frowned at her.  
"Shut up Rune" he scowled at her.  
"What happened to you Sam?" she asked surprised. Sam had been one of her  
best friends  
"I was betrayed" he replied as he started the car  
"By who?"  
"You Rune, you betrayed all of us" Rune stared at him  
"Betrayed you? I'm not betraying you Sam, Chris is, he's going kill me"  
"Chris wouldn't kill you" Sam scoffed as he turned the corner.  
"He's tried to and he's gonna try again to make his super army so he can  
kill people"  
"My heart's breaking Rune" he drawled. Rune sat forward.  
"People like your wife Sam people like your kids" Sam went quite, she had  
hit a nerve  
"Are you serious?" Sam asked finally  
"When have I ever lied to you about this kind of stuff?"  
"Never" Sam replied quietly  
"I know it hurts Sam but you have to believe me if Chris is given the  
chance he'll kill them"  
"Just shut it Rune" Sam suddenly snarled. Rune was taken aback by the  
fierceness of the words.  
"I'm sorry Sam but this has to be done" Sam turned slightly so his face met  
Rune's fist hard. His head snapped back and he hit his head against the  
window, knocking him unconscious. Jumping forward Rune grabbed the wheel  
and tried to control the car. Climbing into the front she opened the door  
and pushed Sam out hoping it would kill him. Once he was clear Rune jumped  
as well, rolling onto the grass. Pushing herself up into a sitting position  
she looked around as two black cars came to a stop. She knew who was in the  
cars even before they stopped. Struggling she got up and turned. Stumbling  
she hoisted herself over a fence and looked around. High brick walls  
surrounded her and already she could hear the others running over and  
climbing over the fence. Turning she saw she was surrounded by Chris and  
several other people from Black and Green, Rune knew there was no chance  
she was getting out of this.  
"Trapped again by me Rune?" Chris mocked. His voice and the words he spoke  
seemed to break a dam that held Rune's rage in and this caused something  
extraordinary to happen. As Rune glared at Chris the bricks from the walls  
began to separate and in a whirlwind swirl around the group. When they  
stopped they plummeted onto the Black and Green cronies except Chris. He  
looked to both sides of him and then to Rune  
"So you have discovered your natural power," he said quietly  
"What?" Rune growled  
"Your never naturally had metal fingers Rune I made you like that but what  
you just did was your own power, which makes you even more perfect" he  
purred. Anger again overwhelmed Rune this time Chris was lifted off the  
ground and hung in the anger. Although this action didn't seem to frighten  
him Rune remembered he was afraid of heights.  
"You son of a bitch, I'm not the only one you made like this am I Chris?"  
she shouted.  
"No" he replied "All of Black and Green they haven't discovered their  
powers because I didn't want them too"  
"How you are so calm?" Rune growled quietly making her sound more menacing  
than before  
"Because I have one thing that you secretly want" Chris drawled  
"And what is that?"  
"Your past" Rune stared at him "Rune I can tell you who the boy is in the  
photograph that has you always wondering"  
"You didn't find me did you?" Chris smiled again  
"No I kidnapped you and killed that boy your brother" Rune stared at him  
and then walked over to him and ripped open his shirt. There against his  
chest was a black box with a flashing green light on the top and a red  
switch on one side. Pulling on it she revealed a wire that went into Chris'  
chest. Rune stared at it  
"Your not even human"  
"No I'm not that's how I've succeeded" Chris began to laugh and then that  
laughter turned to a horrible choking sound as Rune used her new found  
powers to wrench the life out of him. Once he was dead her mental hold on  
him slackened then let go altogether as he dropped down. Looking at the  
black box in her hand she flicked the switch and the green light stopped  
flashing. She had killed Chris, saved Xavier's school and discovered  
several horrible truths about herself. She felt sick. Turning around she  
vomited and once she was done she sat down with her knees to her chest and  
cried until she couldn't cry anymore.  
*  
A/N: Sad and twisted but please review I'll give you a lolly if you do. 


	25. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x men characters. But I do own Rune  
(teehee I control her yay!) oh and Chris Mant and his gang are also mine!  
Heheh god I'm so evil  
*  
Back in the warehouse there were three people given the hard job of holding  
Logan back as they watched Rune being taken out, with a gun to her head.  
Once the door closed behind them and they heard several cars drive away,  
then another noise made them look up. Sliding down on ropes over a hundred  
Black and Green fighters appeared, guns at the ready. Spotting Logan one  
of them grinned cruelly.  
"It's the wolf man," he said  
"Remember what his lordship said" another one spoke up  
"The wolf man's head"  
"He will reward"  
"He who takes it" the sky crackled with electricity as Storm brought a  
storm down upon them. Slowly Logan's blades slid out of his hands.  
"If you want me come and get me," Logan snarled  
"Wolf man is mine," one of them shouted as he jumped onto Logan. Kicking  
him out of the way Logan slashed his chest  
"The name's Wolverine" then all hell broke loose. The sky darkened and rain  
began to pelt down, the darkness only to be penetrated every so often by  
Scott optical laser. Looking around Logan saw only a mass of squirming  
bodies trying to gain supremacy. There was no way out. He punched someone  
as they came out of the darkness and kicked another before he felt himself  
being lifted out of the crowd. Glancing up he saw Storm. Once they landed  
Storm left go of Logan  
"Go find her we can sort out the problem here" Logan nodded and watched  
Storm fly off and back into the warehouse. He turned to look at the road;  
he could smell oil, car oil mixed with Rune's scent. They had put her in a  
car with a slight oil leak. That would help. Running along the road with he  
sniffed his way several kilometres away from the warehouse. The oil smell  
stopped and Logan found a man unconscious and a burning car down the road a  
bit. But Rune's scent had not stopped there. Sniffing Logan came to a high  
wooden fence; so not bothering with niceties he slashed his way through the  
fence. Behind the fence was something you would expect from a war movie.  
Tumbling bricks walls were all that surrounded the area. Inside there were  
two piles of bricks. In between the bricks was Chris Mant. He wasn't  
moving.  
"Logan?" a voice called out, small and frightened.  
"Rune" he called back while looking around. Walking around the bricks he  
found Rune, curled up with her knees to her chest.  
"Are you alright?" Logan asked softly as he crouched down beside her. Rune  
gave a small nod. He stroked her tear stained cheek  
"Come on let's get out here," he said pulling her up. Holding onto his hand  
Rune let herself be lead through the debris of brick and wood.  
"What happened?" Logan asked once they were on the road's edge. Rune said  
nothing just stared at the road. This empty Rune made Logan feel chilled to  
the bone, what had happened to make her like this? As far as he could tell  
she wasn't harmed in any way, other than her silence she was as she had  
been this morning. Her cut on her cheek had turned to a slight scar now it  
was red and throbbing.  
"What happened after I was taken?" She finally asked startling Logan.  
"Some of your old buddies dropped in" Logan replied as Rune nodded "What's  
wrong Rune?" a tear escaped her eye and angrily Rune wiped it away  
"Nothing" not convinced in the slightest but not wanting to push any  
further Logan nodded.  
"Come on we better get back to the warehouse see if they need any help"  
Logan took Rune's arm  
"I don't think we need to Logan" his eyes followed her gaze. Distant in the  
sky was the Blackbird. As it landed Logan felt Rune's hand clutching his  
arm. Placing an arm around her shoulders it seemed to relax her but the  
thought of Rune needing that kind of comfort was heavy in his mind. What  
had happened?! The ramp lowered and Logan could see the Professor, Jean,  
Scott and Storm coming down. Jean smiled as she saw Rune but then it  
quickly turned to a slight frown as she noticed Rune.  
"Come on time to go back to the school" Logan said to Rune. She nodded and  
let herself be lead to the Blackbird. She stopped in front of Jean  
"Where are Minnie and Brian?"  
"Their fine apart from some cuts and bruises"  
"How many where injured?"  
"About twenty on their side eleven of ours, nothing life threatening"  
"Once they're all sorted out tell them Chris isn't all he seems and to come  
here if they want to know what he really is"  
"What do you mean?" The professor asked, rolling towards Rune.  
"He's not totally human" Rune replied, her face bland of expression  
"Not totally?" Scott asked in confusion  
"I killed Chris by strangulation but he was wired to a remote that was  
connected to the inside of his chest" Rune mumbled. Logan looked at the  
professor and he seemed to understand his warning  
"It is best if we continue this discussion else where" the professor spoke  
up and wheeled himself back into the Black Bird. As Logan lead her up the  
ramp Rune glanced back once. She would be back in Australia sooner or later  
she knew, there were some things to sort out.  
*  
A/N: To my reviewers  
Lone eagle 13: insanity can be a good thing but I have satisfied your taste  
for a new chapter  
Con Dar: THANK YOU! INDEED AUSSIE AUSSIE!!!  
Emma: thank you for the advice and the defence on the beer. What does  
fosters taste like. Although I usually can't be bothered about grammar too  
much so sorry if it bugs you  
Anywho thanks for the reviews love you all!!! 


	26. This is not the end

Once back at the school Rune slept for two days straight. It worried Logan  
and made him on the edge, he even starting growling at the kids something,  
which as a rule he never did. Finally after two days he walked into Rune's  
room as quietly as he could only to find Rune sitting on the edge of her  
bed and looking at him.  
"Shut the door behind you" Rune whispered. He did as she asked and waited  
as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
"I'm not sure if I want to tell anyone" Rune replied. She watched as Logan  
sat down next to her and took her hand.  
"Its okay if you don't want to"  
"I'm going to have to anyway"  
"Why?" Logan asked  
"I have telekinetic powers Logan, Chris suppressed them while I was at  
Black and Green, I don't know how he did it but he did and well at the  
moment I'm okay but" she looked Logan in the eye "I don't know when I might  
outburst again"  
"I know what you mean," Logan said softly. Silence took over and Logan  
could hear someone running down the corridor.  
"I'm going back to Australia" Rune finally said. She felt Logan's gaze snap  
to her.  
"What?"  
"I said I'm going back to Australia"  
"Yeah I heard that Rune" he came to crouch in front of her "Why go?" Rune  
looked down at him "Because I have to"  
"Have to or want to?"  
"Both" Rune looked at her hands clenched tightly in her lap "There are some  
secrets I need to uncover, shed some light on them"  
"Like what?"  
"I can't tell you Logan, at least yet"  
"Why not now?" he gripped her hands as he spoke  
"This has to be done by me and me alone" Rune stood up "I need to go talk  
to the professor" stepping around Logan she walked out  
*  
"We'll be sorry to see you go" the professor smiled fondly at Rune  
"Yeah right I bet you already have plans for redecorating my room" Rune  
teased. Xavier smiled "Will you be back?" Rune nodded  
"Yeah I don't know when though" Rune shifted in her seat "I haven't told  
anyone this and I want to stay that way but I want you to know that when I  
get back I'll probably need counselling"  
"What for? Xavier asked suddenly serious  
"I don't know but Chris told me a lot of things before I killed him, I need  
to find out if what he told me is true" Xavier nodded and then wheeled  
himself from behind his desk and over to Rune "Is that all?"  
"No" Rune replied seeing no point in masking the truth "I'll also be trying  
to undo some of Chris' work with the people of Black and Green"  
"We'll always be here if you need us"  
"I know and thank you for your help professor" getting up she kissed Xavier  
on his cheek "I better go pack"  
*  
Several days later Rune was putting her bag in a taxi out the front of the  
school. The driver shut the boot and walked around to get in. Looking up  
Rune saw the other X-men standing on the front steps. Rune smiled and  
walked up to Jean and hugged her. She repeated that process for Storm and  
shook Scott's hand. Rune placed a vial of lavender oil in Rogue's hand and  
winked  
"Take care of Logan for me" she told Rogue, who nodded and took her  
boyfriend, Iceman's hand. She turned to the taxi and opened the door then  
she heard pounding footsteps. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Logan. He  
ran up to her and gathered her in his arms. Placing her arms around his  
neck Rune felt his stubble scratch her cheek but it felt good. His breath  
was hot on her neck and she could feel tears pricking at the corner of her  
eyes. Pulling away slightly Logan kissed her fully on her mouth. At that  
moment no one else was around it was just them. Once they broke away Rune  
smiled through her tears.  
"I'll be back this isn't goodbye forever" letting go of Logan, Rune made to  
get into the taxi.  
"Rune wait" Logan blurted out. Turning she looked at him, partially hoping  
he would kiss her again. Taking his metal tags that he always wore, Logan  
placed them around Rune's neck  
"I'll give these back when I get back" Logan nodded and smiled. Stepping  
away from the taxi he watched as Rune got into it and drove away. Sighing  
he ran a hand through his hair  
"Don't worry Logan she'll be back" Logan glanced down and saw it was the  
professor who spoke and everyone else had gone back inside.  
"You think?"  
"I know" the professor's words at the same time chilled and comforted him.  
Turning to go inside he smiled to himself thinking of Rune's lips against  
his.  
*  
A/N: The end!! WOW! I know it was a bit shabby the ending that is but there  
will be a sequel! So be patient my friends and keep on reviewing and  
writing. Toodles! 


End file.
